Sonic: Terror of Crimson
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Sequel to Brainwashed Cyo. Crimson the Echidna is back and he wants revenge on Sonic after their fight in Eggman's lab! Will Sonic beat him again when he now possesses upgrades? Official characters belongs to SEGA/archie
1. Chapter 1: Agent Shinu fight

**Sequel to Brainwashed Cyo. And yes again I am including some OC's from friends of mine on deviantart and of course Nebula the Hedgehog**

At some place, A feminine figure was sneaking after Sonic during night time in Station Square. Judging from her view she had a mask on with green visor and she placed a finger on the side of the mask, scanning.  
'Target confirmed: Maurice Sonic Hedgehog' a text appeared in the visor.  
"Masutā Eggman will be so proud when I catch him" The figure said with a japanese accent. Sonic was heading to a hot dog stand taking out some dollars from his quills. He then heard a noise turning around but didn't see it. He shrugs and then heads to the hot dog stand. It was the figure who made the noise by accidentally leaning to a metal pipe.

"Two chili-dogs please" Sonic said to the hot dog seller.  
"That would be four dollars please" The hot dog seller said, making them and gives them to Sonic who paid to him. Sonic thumbs up and leaves the stand, eating one of the chili-dogs. The figure then follows Sonic by walking on the roof tops and when he got around a corner she saw her chance. Sonic then was about to eat his second chili dog when he suddenly felt a hard kick onto his back.

"URGH!" Sonic grunted when he fell to the ground.  
"Kon'nichiwa Sonikku za hejjihoggu" The figure said in japanese.  
"So you are japanese? Well who are you?" Sonic got up in a fight position.  
"I am Agent Shinu, and I have come here to bring you to Eggman" Agent Shinu said.  
"Shinu? As in die in Japanese? Well suits the color, but I am gonna take you down!" Sonic grins. He spins into a ball and launches himself at Agent Shinu, who got hit but lands onto her feet in a back flip.  
"Prepare to be taken down yourself" Agent Shinu said and out from her green gauntlet a laser blade appeared. Sonic then ran at her trying to do a homing attack but she used her blade to strike at him, when he landed he felt a cut on his cheek. He feels on the wound and gasps when he saw blood.

"You sure are deadly. But you ain't taking me to the fat doctor!" Sonic said. He then did another spindash only for Agent Shinu to make a shield from her gauntlet and blocks his attack three times before she jumps up into the air and with a hard butterfly kick she forced him down. She walks up to him and then points a laser gun at his head.  
"Any last word Sonikku?" Agent Shinu asked, ready to pull the trigger. Then a purple energy blast destroyed the laser gun and to Sonic's delight and to Agent Shinu's chock a blue-violet hedgehog appeared.  
"Nebula, Good timing" Sonic smiled.  
"So you must be Nebula Emerald, I have read your files" Agent Shinu said, scanning Nebula in her visor.  
"In the flesh, who are you?" Nebula asked.  
"I am Agent Shinu and I work for Eggman to bring Sonic or any of his friends to him" Agent Shinu said.  
"I really wish I could stay and fight you both, but I just don't have time" Agent Shinu said taking out a smoke bomb and covers.  
"'cough cough* COME BACK COWARD! Huh?" Sonic shouted and tries to get her but when the smoke clears she was gone.  
"Huh? Where did she go?" Sonic asked.  
"I dunno, Smoke bombs do the trick, Look out!" Nebula said, then saw a bomb attached to the wall of the building they were near. Nebula grabs Sonic and flew off as the bombs detonates.

The hedgehogs stands on the roof watching the fire department extinguishing the fire.  
"So Eggman got us a new player trying to capture or murder you and us?" Nebula asked.  
"I guess, and this one is tough, she knows whenever I'm about to do a blow with my spindash with some sort of a energy shield from her wrist. Not only that she can summon blades from the gauntlet.  
"Kinda like Sally Acorn" Nebula said.  
"Yes but I don't think that's Sally. Agent Shinu spoke japanese at some point. So that's not Sally" Sonic said. Nebula shrugs and then turns to Sonic.  
"Lets get home" Nebula said, flying off.  
"Okay then" Sonic said, running down the building flying after her flying. Little they knew Crimson the Echidna was watching the whole thing from another roof top.  
"Just wait Sonic, I will have my revenge on you" Crimson smirked evilly.

 **What do you guys think of the start?**

 **Agent Shinu, Cyo and Crimson belongs to me**

 **Nebula belongs to GothNebula**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lion village

Cyo was now at the lion village in Kenya to spend some time with his parents after the incident of him being brainwashed by Eggman. He was now helping his father carrying two dead warthogs for lunch. Despite this, Cyo was not much into mood for eating.

"Son, what's wrong?" Umeme asked Cyo.  
"Dad, You know how much it affected me when I was under control by Eggman. I attacked my own friends. I just really wish it never happened" Cyo said sadly. Umeme placed a hand on Cyo's shoulder.  
"Cyo, it was not really your fault. Eggman shouldn't have done that. If I were you I would put the past behind and forget it" Umeme said.  
"I know. It's just really hard to let it go" Cyo said.  
"I understand my son. But your spirit cannot be broken as you know. Now lets go and roast these warthogs" Umeme said, heading to their house. Outside was Ayah and fed their non-mobian ostrich with some seeds. She then saw Umeme and Cyo coming with the dead warthogs. But she also noted Cyo's sad expression on his face.

"Are you alright Cyo?" Ayah asked her son.  
"Not okay I'm afraid" Cyo said. Ayah goes up to her son placing her hand on his cheek.  
"My boy, it will be alright. You'll see" Ayah said. Cyo smiles a little and then heads inside with his father to roast the two dead warthogs.

After the lion family ate the warthogs, Cyo head outside to have a walk in the savannah. He saw a herd of elephants heading to the lake to drink. He also saw some rhinos eating grass with some buffaloes and giraffes eating from the trees. He smiles seeing their calves being near their parents and he then saw a leopard sleeping on a tree branch.

"At least these non-mobian animals are having fun so far. I hope my friends are alright at Station Square. I promised Bonnie I'll be back soon" Cyo said to himself.

At Station Square, Bonnie was at the park looking at a picture of herself and Cyo. She sighs in sadness that he had to go to Kenya and spend time with his parents after the brainwashed events happening to him. But she knew he had to recover after feeling guilty harming his team-mates and that he will come back soon.  
"I just hope you have it great down there Cyo. I know you'll be back soon and I really miss you" Bonnie said sadly. She then got up to go back home.

At the lion village, Cyo headed back and got to the water supply to get something to drink. He took a coconut cup and scopes it into the water and drinks the water from the cup. He saw the children in the village playing with each other while other kids listened to stories by some adults. Cyo shook his head at this and goes to his parents house. He opens the door and gets to his old bed room to lay down on his bed to get some rest.

"I hope you are okay up there Bonnie. I love you so much" Cyo eyed a picture of Bonnie next to the bed. He picks it up and held it to his chest, closing his eyes.

Outside the house, Umeme the lion was sitting on a bench concerning about his son's condition.  
"This is gonna be harder than I thought to be like his old self again. I really need to be a more supportive father to him. Ever since that day when he lost his arm by a stupid mine and Eggman captured him to make him a killing machine, but Cyo told me he managed to escape from being brainwashed then but this time Eggman almost succeeded with doing the same thing. If only I could bring him behind bars it would be enough for me" Umeme said to himself. He then looked at the tree Cyo used to play at when he was a cub and he smiles at it, remembering the good old times.

(Flashback)

"Bwahahahahaha this is fun!" 5 year old Cyo laughed for fun hanging onto a tree branch.  
"Be careful up there son" Ayah said hold her hands up.  
"I am mommy!" Young Cyo jumps higher up and clings onto another tree branch giggling. He then looks down at his mother and jumps onto her arms.  
"Good boy Cyo" Ayah said, hugging him.  
"Thank you Mom" Young Cyo nuzzled against her. Umeme watched his wife hugging their son and he chuckled.

(End of flashback)

"Ah these memories" Umeme said. Then his ear began twitching at the sound of something. He turns around with his nose catching the scent and he knew this was something bad.  
"Show yourself!" He took up his spear and gets into attack position. Out from a bush came no other than Lien-Da, Crimson the Echidna's lover.  
"Who are you?!" Umeme asked angrily.  
"I'm Lien-Da and I have come here for Cyo. Where is he?!" Lien-Da asked.  
"What do you want with him?!" Umeme snarled.  
"Oh just his spare parts from him to upgrade my beloved Crimson" Lien-Da said, taking out her whip turning the electricity on it. Umeme then growls at her for talking about using Cyo's parts to upgrade Crimson.  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON!" Umeme yelled and charges at her and she ran at him striking her whip against him but he countered with his spear avoiding the electric whip.

From inside the house, Cyo woke up when he heard clashing, grunting and screaming outside.  
"Father!" Cyo ran out to see his father fighting Lien-Da. Ayah came out as well to see her husband fighting the female echidna.  
Umeme then spins around with his spear and slices off half Lien-Da's whip and the electricity got turned off.  
"You sure are skilled, Old man" Lien-Da said putting her whip away.  
"Never underestimate my people Lien-Da. I will take you down!" Umeme said, charging at her again with his spear. Little he knew Lien-Da took out some electric knuckle-dusters and she with a hard strike punches him down shocking him.  
"ARGH AAAAAH!" Umeme fell down twitching in pain from the shock. Lien-Da then is about to do another blow when Cyo pounces onto her and claws her in the face.  
"OW!"  
"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" Cyo yelled. Lien-Da got up and touches her face, seeing blood on her fingers.  
"YAAAAAAAAAGH!" She tries punching him but Cyo dodges and he then grabs her wrist and punches her in the face, then grabs her cybernetic dreadlock and threw her at a tree. He then runs to her grabbing her by her jacket and snarls onto her face.

"Tell me why you are here?!" Cyo growled.  
"To get your parts for Crimson!" Lien-Da said. Cyo got angry hearing Crimson's name and he shoves her at the tree.  
"Ain't gonna happen!" Cyo yelled. Lien-Da then used her electric knuckledusters again to shock Cyo to temporarily bring him down.  
"You just wait and see Cyo, I will get your parts. I already got the blueprints" Lien-Da pressed a button on her cybernetic dreadlock and summoned a small aircraft to get onboard. She then flew away leaving Cyo and his family at their house.  
"Oh no, this does not sound good" I need to warn the others" Cyo said, slowly getting up. Ayah helped up her husband and saw Cyo's serious face as he heads back inside the house.

 **What will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3: The messages

Cyo went inside his room in his parents house and he clicks the button on his communicator to report about Lien-Da.  
"Calling Team Sonic! We got a situation" Cyo spoke into the communicator.

At Station Square, Tails in his workshop was working on a device for Fairy when he heard his communicator bleep.  
"Hello?"  
"Tails, this is Cyo. My parents and I were attacked by Lien-Da and she told us she got the blueprints and is now searching for the right parts to upgrade Crimson. She tried take my parts but failed" Cyo said on the communicator.  
"What are you saying? Crimson wants new parts?" Tails asked shocked.  
"Yes. Apparently he is getting some upgrades to be like mine. I don't know why" Cyo said.  
"My guess is after Sonic fought Crimson in Eggman's lab the artificial chaos energy must have injured Crimson. Eggman told me, Amy and Sonic that the stuff is dangerous" Tails said.  
"Good guess. But we must warn the others. I'll get back soon as I can. Cyo out" Cyo said shutting down his communicator. Tails gave a sad sigh and then looks at the window.  
"I better do as Cyo told me" Tails said.

With Bonnie, Nebula and Selene, they were inside the living room watching Hellboy. The Emerald sisters knew Bonnie missed Cyo by noting her sad expression.  
"Bonnie, Cyo will be back soon so no need to be sad" Nebula said.  
"I know Nebula. It's just that...excuse me" Bonnie felt her communicator beep. She got up and press the bottom, Cyo's voice came on the communicator.

"Bonnie, Hi sweetie. Listen a situation occured at the lion village so listen" Cyo said on the other side.  
"Who's that?" Selene asked.  
"It's Cyo. Listen" Bonnie said. Nebula and Selene got up and goes to Bonnie to listen to Cyo's message.  
"So you are with Selene and Nebula? Okay listen. Lien-Da tried to get my parts after she somehow got my blueprints. I got my parts from Eggman so she must have gotten them from him. Find her and Crimson, Lien said to me and my parents she was planning to give him upgrades. So be on your watch in the city. Be careful out there and I will be back soon as possible. Cyo out" Cyo said. This made Selene, Bonnie and Nebula both shocked and surprised.

"So Crimson is about to be just like Cyo?" Selene said.  
"This is no good. If that means that Crimson is getting Cyo's weaponry he'll know how to use them. We can't let that happen" Nebula said with a angry look.  
"Yes, Ever since what Egghead did to Cyo by turning him against us temporarily. But lets not worry as long Cyo has the anti-virus in his system" Bonnie said.  
"I hope the other of the team got Cyo's message, but I know Shadow is having a grudge against Cyo now after the brainwashed events" Nebula said.

Sonic was in the park, having heard Tails' message to him about what Cyo told him.  
"So Crimson is upgrading himself after I defeated him in Eggman's lab. Then I better get ready for a rematch" Sonic said. He then ran fast to Amy's apartment to warn her about the upcoming danger. He ran through the city avoid the traffic and finds Amy's apartment.  
"Ames, You there?" Sonic knocked on the door. The door opened and Amy was standing there with a red robe on.

"Yes, What is it Sonikku?" Amy asked.  
"You heard Cyo's message?" Sonic asked. Amy shook her head no.  
"Okay, He said something about Lien-Da attacked him and his family trying to get his parts to upgrade Crimson after my latest encounter with him during when we got the anti-virus for Cyo" Sonic explained.  
"What are you saying? Crimson getting upgraded?" Amy gasped.  
"Yes, Cyo said about Lien-Da got his blueprints. We must get ready" Sonic said.  
"You got it, But now I need to change clothes. Wait in the living room" Amy allowed him in. She goes into her room to change into her normal attire while Sonic waited. She then came out and sat next to Sonic.  
"So who informed you first?" Amy asked.  
"Tails, he got the message first. The good news is that Cyo is coming back home to us" Sonic said.  
"I really miss him after what Eggman had done to him" Amy said.  
"That's in the past Ames. It won't happen again" Sonic said.

With Cyo, he was about to get on a ride to the airport when his parents stopped him.  
"Cyo, be careful up there" Ayah said to her son.  
"I will mother, And I won't fail you both" Cyo hugged her.  
Umeme then was telling Cyo something.  
"Cyo, if you meet Eggman give him what you got" Umeme said.  
"Dad I can't kill anyone, But I will help my friends before something terrible happens, especially on Bonnie" Cyo said.  
"I know that you love her Cyo. Take good care of her and your friends" Umeme said before hugging his son. They then pulled apart from the hug and Cyo leaves the village. He got onto a jeep heading to the airport.

 **Can Cyo make it back in time?**


	4. Chapter 4 The return of Cyo

The Return of Cyo

Cyo arrived at the airport carrying his hand luggage and he saw a sign with his name on it. He walks up to it to see Bonnie standing there with Sonic and Amy.  
"Welcome back Cyo!" They ran up and hugged Cyo.  
"Whoa one at the time please!" Cyo chuckled.  
"Oh Cyo I missed ya so much" Bonnie said. Sonic and Amy got off to let Bonnie and Cyo have their moment.  
"I missed you too my scottish girl" Cyo said, stroking her hair near her face.  
"No matter were ya are Cyo, my love for you will always be strong" Bonnie said.

Cyo and Bonnie then turns to Sonic and Amy.  
"Well Cyo, it's good to have you back" Sonic said, giving a thumbs up to him.  
"Thanks"  
"And you Cyo, I really missed you too" Amy said. Cyo smiled warmly and pats Amy on the shoulder.  
"I missed all of my friends Amy" Cyo said. "Now lets go to Tails workshop shall we? It's a surprise waiting there" Sonic smiled  
"Sure thing" Cyo said, picking up his hand luggage and got into the car and they drove to Tails workshop.

When they arrived there, Sonic, Amy and Bonnie got out first form the car and Cyo came out right after them, expecting what surprise they got for him. He had a hand for his eyes.  
"Okay ready Cyo?" Bonnie asked Cyo, opening the door.  
"Yep" Cyo nodded. Then the lights got turned on and there stood everyone of Sonic's friends there.  
"WELCOME BACK CYO!" They all shouted. Cyo opened his eyes and happily smiled seeing everyone.  
"Thanks guys. It's good to be back" Cyo said.  
"Mister Cyo, we got a gift for you" Cream leads Cyo to a table where a gift box was standing. Cyo looks at the gift box curiously and then wondered who it is from. But he just shrugs and opens the gift tearing off the paper wrapping from the box. He then looks down to see a pair of metal wings and new boots similar to his normal ones.

"It's from all of us Cyo. But I made them" Tails said.  
"Thank you Tails. I better try them out" Cyo said. Nebula then goes up to Cyo.  
"Maybe we could have a tryout" Nebula said.  
"Alright then. Lets see what these can do" Cyo smirked.

Outside the workshop, Cyo had the wings on his back and replaced his normal boots with the new ones.  
"Okay Cyo, the way you activate your jetboots and jetpack wings is to voice activate them with this" Tails gave him a watch-like device to Cyo. Cyo puts it on his left hand under his glove.  
"Got it. How long does the power last?" Cyo asked.  
"About 10 hours, and remember the jetboots top speed is mach 3" Tails said. Cyo nods and then turns his attention to Nebula.  
"Ready?" Cyo asked smirking.  
"I'm ready as hell Cyo" Nebula smirks back.  
"Wings, activate!" Cyo said and the device hidden in his glove activates the wings, which folds out.  
"Cool, powers to thrusters! Ignition!" Cyo saw the wings and then felt himself lift off the ground.  
Nebula started take flight as well and flies before him. Cyo then makes the thrusters go faster and started to come after her.

"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" Cyo shouted jokingly while flying after Nebula. He then came next to her in the air and she saw him.  
"So you managed to get after me Cyo Lightyear?" Nebula joked.  
"Yep. This gift is brilliant!" Cyo said, they both flew down and were flying just above the lake. The two friends were soon joined in the flight race by Selene and Silver.  
"Woooo this is fun!" Cyo cheered.  
"Agreed buddy!" Silver smiled.

After the tryout, The friends landed on the ground near the workshop and Cyo fold his wings together and turned the thrusters off.  
"How was the tryout?" Sonic asked Cyo.  
"Great, say have you seen Shadow? He hasen't been here" Cyo said, wondering where Shadow is.  
"Well...It's gonna be hard to say but he's holding a grudge against you like he does to me. This grudge is because back when you were brainwashed and when you fought him you said prepare to join Maria" Sonic explained, Cyo was lost at words, did he said that when he was brainwashed.  
"Did I? Oh no, he still haven't gotten over" Cyo sighs.  
"We tried our best to try make him accept you but no use" Fairy said.  
"I guess we have to find him and talk him over it" Sonic said.  
"Agreed, I'll be there with you guys" Nebula said.

 **Will Shadow accept Cyo again?**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow's challenge

**Shadow's challenge**

Cyo, Bonnie and Nebula headed to Shadow and Nebula's house to have a talk with Shadow about his grudge against Cyo. Nebula took out her keys and opened the door. They all got inside and saw Shadow outside punching a punching bag.  
"Shadow, we need to talk" Nebula said.  
"Now? You know that I have a hard time to...uh Nebula why is Cyo here?" Shadow asked her seeing Cyo. He just gave a cold glare at him.  
"He just returned from Kenya. And you know the reason why we are here" Nebula said.  
"What? So that he and I can be friends. I don't think so. I got to be one hundred percent sure he won't flip out again and attack us" Shadow said.  
"Plus he brought up mentioning Maria" He added.  
"Shadow! Cyo was brainwashed, he wasn't aware what he said and now with the anti virus he is fine" Nebula raised her tone.  
"I don't care. I was almost killed and now I can't trust that lion. Or I don't know if I can. I can't risk that" Shadow crossed his arms to his chest.  
"Shadow please" Nebula gets to her boyfriend, making her eyes look cute.

"That might look cute but I ain't falling for it this time" Shadow said stubbornly. Then Bonnie joined in and did the cute eyes too. Shadow shook head and then gives up.  
"Fine, you win. Cyo, I am sorry for negotiate you " Shadow said.  
"It's okay for now" Cyo said.  
"If...you challenge me for a match" Shadow added.  
"Challenge accepted" Cyo said.

They went outside the house and the two mobians stands five meters away from each other while Nebula and Bonnie watches.  
"Ready...set...FIGHT!" Shadow runs at Cyo and makes a spindash at him, hitting him hard against the fence cracking it.  
"URGH! Easy Shadow!" Cyo said and got up, running towards Shadow and jumps up into the air with his metallic fist ready. Shadow dodges his punch and chaos controlled behind him to use a non-lethal chaos blast. Cyo lands to the ground but then makes his mechanical hand morph into a laser gun to shoot stun lasers at Shadow. Shadow backflips and jumps to avoid the lasers and he held his hand out.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shoots a chaos spear at Cyo causing a small explosion, smoke appearing around the lion. Cyo held his laser arm ready to aim and he then heard Shadow coming right behind him. Before Shadow could punch him, Cyo grabs his wrist and threw him over and slams him to the ground. He then pins Shadow down with his foot.  
"Pinned you Shads" Cyo grinned. Shadow grunts and he got up, cracking his neck. He then began trying to rapidly punch at Cyo who just blocked some of his attacks and then Cyo left hooks and elbows Shadow. He then launches a fist toward Shadow who caught it.

"Nice done, now try dodge the brutal way!" Shadow then ran around in a circle around Cyo to make a black tornado and he jumps and spin dashes at the cyborg lion and finally with a hard blow knocked the armor plate off on Cyo and made him land roughly near Bonnie and Nebula.

"Ow, I still can't beat Shadow" Cyo groaned before fainting. Shadow walks up to him and the girls, Nebula however didn't look so happy at her boyfriend beating Cyo in a brutal way.  
"Shadow! Could you have at least been go easy on him" Nebula said angrily.  
"Just letting off some steam that's all" Shadow said.  
"I'm fine Nebula, really I am" Cyo groaned, getting help by Bonnie to get up.  
"Then you should practice with Bonnie. Beause while you were gone she manage to defeat me, Sonic and Silver in a test match" Shadow said.  
"Yes but you three were holding back to not use full power, ye wanted to test my skills" Bonnie said.  
"You didn't avoid my first chaos blast" Shadow said sourly. Cyo then picks up his chest armor and puts it back on  
before facing the three again.

"Well, I guess I should get trained by you Bonnie" Cyo said.  
"Sure but ye should be canny" Bonnie said smiling. Cyo smiled at her but then had a scowl at Shadow, but not before giving him a thumbs up.  
"Thanks for a good match. Wait until I defeat you in next match" Cyo said. Nebula then urges Shadow to apologize to Cyo.  
"We'll see. Anyway...I am sorry for brutalize you almost because of my grudge and that I did that because you said that I would join Maria while you were brainwashed. I hope you can forgive me" Shadow said.  
"It's fine for now. If you excuse us, we got to go home" Cyo said.  
"See you tomorrow then Cyo and Bonnie" Nebula said.  
"Yep. Good bye mates" Bonnie waved good bye along with Cyo.

As soon Bonnie and Cyo left, Shadow sat on the lawn chair with Nebula next to him.  
"Good things being settled. I hope you and Cyo get along soon" Nebula said.  
"Yes. I hope so. Now lets go watch some action movie shall we?" Shadow asked her.  
"Sure" Nebula goes inside with Shadow to choose movie on Netflix. They picked The Last Stand from 2013 to watch while they relax on the couch. Nebula rested her head on Shadow's fluffy chest fur.

In the Anti Sonic team base, Crimson was now practicing his inbuilt weapons inside his mechanical arms, he first tried out his laser guns and blew up some prototype robots built by Anti-Tails. He then switches to flamethrower and with it he set the tree crates on fire and made leaking destroyed prototype robots blow up by igniting the oil in them. He then switches to his metallic blades and slices through a remaining prototype, making the parts fall to the floor.

"Nice job Crimson, these blueprints we got from Eggman are some good use" Anti-Tails said.  
"Yes, And they were originally for Cyo. But mine are much deadlier, and with those I shall claim the Master Emerald from my brother Knuckles and then make him suffer. But first I shall break Sonic, both his body and spirit" Crimson said. Fiona the fox along with Lien-Da, Boomer the walrus and even Agent Shinu appeared. Usually Shinu is with Eggman but she partially work for the Antis.  
"I like to hear that Crimson. Scourge failed his status being a leader and king to us" Fiona said.  
"I'll say he was the king of fools" Crimson said mockingly.  
"You can call Scourge what you like to, I don't care. I just hope you'll be a good replacement as our leader" Fiona said.  
"You can count on it Fiona. Our scheme will begin tomorrow" Crimson said.  
"Sounds like fun honey" Lien-Da grinned.

 **Oh uh. The villains are ready to strike.**


	6. Chapter 6: Attack on Soleanna

**Well here comes the rematch of Sonic and Crimson, enjoy and please review**

Sonic was on his usual run in Station Square. He jumped up across cars and trucks and even ran between them. He then heard a beep from his communicator in his earpiece.

"Sup?" He answered the call.  
"Sonic, you got to get over here. It's something you need to see" Tails said on the communicator.  
"Copy that" Sonic said and ran to the direction the workshop is.

When he arrived, he saw that Tails, Cyo, Silver, Nebula and Amy was there.  
"Alright guys, is Eggman up to something?" Sonic asked.  
"Well in this case no. Watch this, I got this recording from the princess" Tails turned the screen on, showing the situation in Soleanna. Sonic gasped when he saw that many buildings were on fire.  
"My god, Who is responsible for this? This definitely does not look like a attack from Eggman, I see none of his forces there" Sonic wondered. Tails taps on the buttons.  
"Give me a moment please. It appears to be...Crimson is alive and gosh he is already upgraded!" Tails' eyes widens seeing Crimson on the screen with both his arms being laser cannons.  
"And those look like a superior design of my arm" Cyo said shocked.  
"He's not alone, he has the anti's with him excluding Scourge" Tails said, pointing on the screen to show the antis but Scourge was not among them.  
"So that means Crimson is really now their new leader?" Sonic guessed.  
"Yes and my future vision tells me that if we don't make it in time, Elise will be dead if we don't make it in time" Silver said.  
"Well, lets get prepared for take off" Sonic said, heading to the Tornado. He jumps to the backseat with Amy from behind. Tails got into the front seat at the controls and turns the Tornado on.  
"Tornado ignition ready for launch" Tails activated the tracks for the Tornado. It then turns on the thrusters and lifts off. Cyo then activated his wings from his backpack and turned the thrusters on his boots and flew after along with Silver and Nebula.

Soleanna, Under attack

People in the city were screaming as Lien-Da hits her electric whip against them to scare them off and Crimson setting the buildings on fire using his flamethrower arms. He then sees the statue of the Duke of Soleanna and grabs onto it, lifting it up using his incredible strength and threw it at the castle. From the castle, Elise saw the statue coming and ran away when it crashed through the windows. She fell down to the floor and got up to see Crimson and the Anti getting through.  
"Who are you?!" Elise yelled.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Crimson the Echidna, true guardian of the Master Emerald and I have come to take your rights to the throne away from you" Crimson said.¨  
"Wait and see, I have already sent a emergency signal" Elise said with a glare.  
"Then you will suffer before they arrive, Lien-Da, now!" Crimson ordered Lien-Da, who took out her electric whip and ties the princess. She turned on the whip and it sent a painful shock to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Elise screamed in pain. The antis watched on as Lien-Da shocked the princess of Soleanna. She then stops and the princess fell to the floor with a grunt.  
"Now that looked like it really hurt. Having enough princess?" Crimson knees down to her holding up her head roughly.  
"You...will never...break me!" Elise. Crimson let go of her and is about to give Lien-Da the signal again to torment Elise when a purple energy blast destroyed the whip.  
"What the?" They all turned around to see the Sonic team.  
"Surprised to see us?" Sonic asked.  
"Ah Sonic, I've looked forward for this rematch" Crimson gives him a evil grin.  
"Just wait and see gruesome, Your new tin-can look will not stop me" Sonic said. He gets into a fighting stance.  
"Alright team, fight the other antis, Tails get Elise to safety. I'll deal with Crimson" Sonic gave the orders to his team.  
"But Sonic..." Tails tried to speak.  
"Do as I tell you! Now move it!" Sonic demanded. Tails then with a fast move flew and grabs Elise and flew outside.

As the Sonic team fought the other antis, Sonic stood face to face with Crimson.  
"Prepare to face your doom Sonic!" Crimson said.  
"I'll say the opposite, Less talk more fight!" Sonic then spins his feet rapidly to then tackle Crimson out of the building and they landed onto the plaza in Soleanna. Sonic then flips over Crimson and lands on the other side.  
"You see Sonic, these upgrades are in fact a superior design of Cyo's mechanism, so I will predict every move you do!" Crimson said. He turns his hands into two laser guns.  
"I don't think so!" Sonic shouted. Crimson then fires green laser blasts at Sonic who dodged them with ease and he began do his blue tornado move. Crimson tries targeting him but got dizzy and then Sonic hits him hard and then is about to do it again when Crimson turns his right hand into his two bladed fist and slashes at Sonic's arm.

"ARRRRGH!" Sonic screamed in pain clutching his arm, blooding coming out of the cuts.  
"HA! Gotcha!" Crimson grins evilly and approaches Sonic.  
"No! I will stand and fight you to my last breath!" Sonic glared at him. Crimson then raised his fist to do another blow when Sonic dodged and kicks him onto the back. Despite that, Crimson managed to get up and with his mechanical eye he targets Sonic and turns his hands into flamethrowers to use fire, which Sonic avoids even with a injured arm.  
"Come on Sonic, show me that Dark form of yours again!" Crimson taunts Sonic.  
"I will not!" Sonic yelled.  
"To bad you don't have the chaos emeralds, because you'll be broken before you'll get them!" Crimson said, running towards Sonic who charges at him too.

Nebula was now fighting against Fiona the fox on a roof top using her martial art skills and Fiona was blocking some of Nebula's attack with her own and she avoids her energy blasts as well. Then by shooting herself off a roof vent, Fiona delivers a hard kick onto Nebula's stomach.  
"URGH!" Nebula held her stomach in pain backing off.  
"Ha! Fiona wins again!" Fiona taunts Nebula. But this was making Nebula not just in pain, but also triggering her anger.  
"You will not like it when I'm really mad Fiona!" Nebula's eyes flared purple.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Sonic defeated?

Sonic defeated?

Nebula's eyes flared in purple as Fiona watched in shock when she got up and her hands charges energy blasts.  
"You shouldn't have made me ANGRY!" Nebula yelled and fires rapidly at Fiona who dodges the blasts. She then jumps up to a construction area where Nebula pursues her. Fiona got up on the building and sees Nebula flying at her.  
"EAT THIS!" Nebula yelled and fires her energy blasts again at Fiona, who ran between the pillars and beams in the building to avoid getting hit. Fiona stops for a moment.  
"Wait a second. Why am I running? Oh yes, a ambush" Fiona thought. She then reaches in her belt and takes out two gas grenades. She then appears from her hiding spot and threw the grenades at Nebula to distract her.

"Where are you Fiona! Face me like a girl!" Nebula yelled.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Fiona tackled Nebula from behind and they both fell onto a tent in the construction area. The girls came out of the tent and they started to deliver hard kicks and punches at each other with fast movement. Fiona's skills were nearly matching Nebula's martial art skills as she either would block or avoid her attacks. Fiona then tries to do a mountain punch when Nebula with a front kick hits Fiona so hard she was sent to crash into a truck.  
"Let that be a lesson for you Fiona" Nebula dusts herself off before flying off. Her ears then twitches in alert to the direction she was heading at.

At the same time, Silver was fighting against Boomer the walrus who was firing laser blasts from his laser gun. Unfortunately, Silver used his telekinesis to crush it and he then lifts up Boomer and slams him into unconsciousness.  
"Fairy, come in. I took down Boomer" Silver used his communicator.  
"Copy that. Is Elise safe?" Fairy asked Silver. She was inside a G.U.N aircraft heading to Soleanna.  
"Yes. Tails is bringing her to safety. Wait...I feel a vision coming" Silver felt his eyes glow neon blue.  
"What is it?" Fairy asked.  
"I see...Sonic getting beaten by Crimson, He needs help!" Silver said in shock.  
"Then you must go help him immediately. Fairy out" Fairy said.  
"Silver out. Hang in there pal" Silver flew to the direction Sonic is fighting Crimson.

"Where did the Blue wuss go? Come out and play Sonic!" Crimson was searching for Sonic. Sonic was planning how to beat Crimson in a hiding spot with Tails on his communicator. His cuts on his arm were not bleeding that much.  
"Tails, I need the details on Crimson's mechanical implants" Sonic whispers to make sure Crimson didn't hear him.  
"Got that. Give me a sec" Tails said. He then sets the Tornado on auto pilot and clicks up a screen to scan Crimson on the computer. He waited for the research for weak spots and then two circles appeared on the screen.  
"Well. His weakspots are the yellow core on his torso and just like Cyo he is not completely invulnerable with the organic parts" Tails then tells Sonic on the communicator.

"Good. Now I have to get close. Sonic out" Sonic whispered. He then shuts down the communicator and then he saw Crimson coming his way and he rushes in full speed at the echidna and with a hard punch he hits the yellow core on Crimson's torso. He then flips over Crimson and lands behind him.  
"ARRRRRRGH URRRRGH!" Crimson clutches his cracked core and then coughs.  
"Had enough?" Sonic smirks and turns around.  
"I...think...NOT!" Crimson yelled, he launches at Sonic with his metallic claws out and then tries strike at the hedgehog who jumps up and kicks his back-head and knocks him down to the ground. Crimson then got up with a groan and he then looks down to see that his yellow core is fading and cackling with sparkles.

"AAAAARGH!" Crimson grunts in pain and he then turns his mechanical hands into flamethrowers and fires blue flames at Sonic forcing the hedgehog to spin into his blue tornado move to send the flames away. Crimson was about to turn his flamethrowers into laser cannons when they forcibly was just turned back to clawed hands, realizing that his core was starting to run out of energy to his weapons.  
"Is that all you got? I'm just getting warmed up!" Sonic said.  
Crimson didn't respond and charges at Sonic. Sonic charges as well and leaps at him. But before Sonic could do another attack, Crimson with a swift move shoves his fist at Sonic's side. The claws was impaling right into Sonic's abdomen.

"GAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed in pain. Crimson then shoves Sonic near a fountain and he crashed near it.  
"Now Sonic. Your time is up!" Crimson walks up to him and is ready to do the killing blow on Sonic. The blue hedgehog saw  
him coming right at him and was too weak to move due to his wound.  
Just as Crimson is about to strike, a ESP aura grabs the cyborg echidna and then he got thrown into a building. Silver made it in time before Crimson could do the killing blow. But he was however too late for the stab wound on Sonic. He went up to Sonic and saw the blue hedgehog gasping for air and clutching the wound.  
"Hang in there Sonic. I'll get help" Silver said. He pressed the communicator on his wrist.  
"Guys, I need some help over here. Sonic is injured" Silver said. Everyone on the communicators were shocked to hear the news, especially Amy who was clearly saddened by the news.  
"Is he gonna make it?" Amy asked tearfully.  
"Yes, I need Nebula to get over here" Silver said.

"I am already here" Nebula flew down to them and saw Sonic bleeding. She gasps at how bruised he was and that he got a large cut on his arm but the most serious one was the one stab wound on the abdomen.  
"Just hold still Sonic. This might sting a bit" Nebula placed her hand on Sonic, her hand glowing purple when she healed the blue hedgehog. Sonic moans in slight pain as the cuts on him healed including the stab wound on the abdomen.  
"There. You should be lucky he missed the vital organs" Nebula said.  
"Thank you Nebula" Sonic said, hugging Nebula; she hugged back.

"Antis, retreat!" Crimson in the building told the others through his communicator, the only one who didn't answer was the unconscious Boomer and Fiona. Anti-Tails got into his aircraft with Lien-Da to pick up the other antis. Crimson got up and got out of the building he was inside and got on to the aircraft before they departs. The G.U.N aircraft with Fairy inside arrived and it landed to where Sonic and the others were tending to him.

(Much later, the SSS hedgehog's house)

Sonic was resting on his bed thinking about how to beat Crimson the next time he attacks. These thoughts were interrupted when Shadow came inside.  
"Faker, you're okay?" Shadow asked.  
"I'm fine. Just trying to figure out how to beat Crimson the next time I see him. We know now his main weaknesses is his organic parts and that yellow energy core on his torso that provides his weapons power" Sonic said.  
"Hmmmm. If it was not you fighting him I would have smashed his mechanical eye and then destroyed his energy core" Shadow said.  
"Shadow, I wouldn't dare do such gruesome actions. Even if I was in dark form I would be called a murderer if I killed Crimson. He may have wounded me but I won't underestimate him. Just like how Metal Sonic gets upgrades we always get to defeat him. I just need to be alone right now please" Sonic said.  
"I understand. Well now if you excuse me I got to go" Shadow said, leaving his room. Sonic rests his head at the pillow and closes his eyes.

At Amy's house, she was happy that Sonic survived but was at the same time shocked that Crimson did manage to wound Sonic even without energy to his weapons. She headed to her kitchen to make herself some tea.  
"If Sonic ever gets hurt again I swear I'll fight to my last breath" Amy said to herself. She headed to the coffee table at the couch and placed her tea cup on it to then pour the tea in it. She looks at a picture of herself and Sonic hugging each other and she smiles softly.  
"I just hope your spirit is as strong as our love" Amy thought.

 **Well at least Sonic survived and weakened Crimson to a degree. His spirit cannot be broken. And I promise you fans he will learn new strategys. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8: A lion's ally

**A lion's ally**

As a full moon beams onto another cozy night in Station Square, the warrior echidna, Rosie, could been peacefully strolling down a sidewalk path and making her past the lively townsfolk while carrying a blue duffel bag on her shoulder. She had just got done with a occasional training session at a local gym, having fun pounding on some punching bags and even being lucky enough to spar with a few fellow fighters, and her body was covered a slight bit of sweat as her body was cooling off from the pleasant outdoor air. Although she's normally seen in her tank top and sweatpants, Rosie decided to keep her favorite blue martial arts gi on, smiling cheerfully as she proceeds to make her way home to Mystic Ruins.

"Well, that's another city training session done for today! It's about time I took easy for a bit," Rosie says to herself as she continues down the path to the woodland area. She looks around making sure no threat was around ready to attack her. On her way, she saw a familiar cyborg lion.  
"Huh? Isn't that Cyo over there?" Rosie thinks out loud as she recognized the lion from a distance, due to a past encounter they had together that involved stopping a bank robbery. Though, as much as she was glad to see an old friend, she was surprised to see him out at this time. "What's he doing here in the middle of the night."

Already curious, Rosie travels closer to her friend to investigate.  
"Hi Rosie, it's been a while" Cyo waved.  
"Hiya Cyo!" Rosie greets as she gets up close to him. "Whatcha doing out here in the middle of the night?" she asked.  
"I just came from Tails workshop" Cyo said.  
"Heh, I guess that means we're heading in opposite directions. I'm actually back to Mystic Ruins right now," Rosie responds with a slight chuckle, knowing that Tails's workshop was actually in Mystic Ruins, where the echidna's home also was.

"Yes. He and I have started making armors together" Cyo said.  
"Armor?" Rosie questions, letting her curiosity peak once more. Though, this tidbit of information brought a slight concern to her mind. "Just for the heck of it or is there something up?" Rosie wondered.  
""Well I'm here to tell you this, Crimson managed to beat Sonic at Soleanna. Don't worry Sonic is not dead but that insane echidna is stronger now by having upgrades similar to my cybernetic implants" Cyo said.

"Luckily, Rosie had been hearing the news around the city about the confrontation Sonic and the others got into with Crimson and the news Destructix team so she had a good idea what Cyo was talking about. Especially since she had been worried sick for her blue idol's well-being ever since she heard about the fight. As a result of Cyo's input, the sakura echidna let's out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, I'm glad he's okay... Yeah, I heard about the whole scene when I came into the city today. This Crimson guy sure sounds dangerous!" Rosie said.  
"All I know is that he is the current leader of the Anti Sonic team, or probably now the Destructix, I dunno which team but Fiona is in it too" Cyo said.  
Rosie nods in understanding then raises a fist to her side as a confident smile is painted on her face. "Well, you won't have deal with this yourselves! I'm pretty experienced in fighting. Why not let me lend you a hand for this battle?".  
"It's a deal Rosie. I can count on you" Cyo held his hand out for a shake. Rosie happily reaches out for Cyo's hand with her right and shakes it to seal the deal. Being a warrior who has admired Sonic for years, there was no way Rosie was going to turn down an opportunity to help his cause! Especially if it gave her a chance to put her skills as a martial artist to the test!

"No problem, buddy! I'm not just going to idle around while the area's in danger!" Rosie responds.  
"Good. See you around" Cyo said and leaves. Rosie casually waves at her lion friend as he travels the opposite direction. With it already getting pretty late, Rosie continues down the sidewalk to make her way home also. Now that she was helping Cyo and Sonic with a dangerous threat, the warrior was going to try to more on her guard and watch for any signs danger, especially within the dark city streets. There was no telling when a villain with hostile intentions may strike.

At the Antis or the Destructix's base, Crimson was sharpening his knifes on his fists when Lien-Da walked up to him.  
"Everything well honey?" Lien-Da asked him.  
"Pretty well Lien, You should have seen when I stabbed Sonic. I may not have killed him, but I did managed to hurt him. Next time I will carve out his heart and have it on my trophy room" Crimson said.  
"Oh that's ruthless Crimsy" Lien-Da said seductively running her finger on Crimson's lightning bolt mark on his chest.  
"How's our baby girl Rutna?" Crimson asked.  
"She's asleep so don't wake her up" Lien-Da said. Crimson just simply smiles and leaves with Lien-Da heading to their room.

Fiona was in her room with Agent Shinu, who was now unmasked.  
"Say Fiona-sama, what does it feel that the Destructix became one with the Anti Sonic team or whatever it is now" Agent Shinu asked.  
"Well to be honest I would say it still feels like it's the Destructix, only that it's more like being a terrorist than being a criminal which the Destructix is" Fiona said.  
"I see. Well I have been an assassin ever since I have been working for my mother in the Yakuza mob. That until I held Japan's primeminister hostage but G.U.N brought me to prison" Shinu said.  
"And yet you escaped" Fiona said.  
"Yes but I'm no yakuza anymore" Shinu said.


	9. Chapter 9: New Villains

New villains

At some building in Station Square, A unseen figure shadowed by the dark was writing down some papers at her desk when suddenly the phone bleeped. The unseen figure was now shown, she was a chipmunk and was dressed in a grey business suit and red shirt, her right pinky finger being replaced by a clawed prosthetic. She picks up the phone to answer it.  
"Konnichiwa. Leiko here" The chipmunk, named Leiko answered. A sinister female voice could be heard on the other side of the line  
"Konnichiwa. Leiko Satsuma, I presume?" The mysterious person speaks through the phone.

"Hai, Who is it?" Leiko asked with a japanese accent.  
"The name is Kurai Hana," the caller introduces herself, "I've heard about your exploits in Japan as the leader of the Yakuza Mob and I have proposition for you."

"Then what is it?" Leiko asked while looking at a picture of her daughter Miho.  
"It'll be a little risky to tell you over the line but I will tell you this," Kurai answers, with a slight shift of seriousness in the tone of her voice. "If you choose to be in on this, Station Square won't what'll hit em. Interested? Then come to the abandoned town on the south side of the city and come alone."

The mysterious female then started to let out a menacing chuckle.

"And don't even think about telling anyone else about this call. We know where you're calling from right now and we won't hesitate to silence you by force if we must."

With that, the caller abruptly hangs up without getting Leiko a chance to respond. All that could be heard now is the disconnected dial tone.  
"Oh dear" Leiko said but then thinks.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned ghost town that stood a few miles away from Station Square, the bringer of the message to Leiko was standing right outside an deserted hotel building at edge of the area. Kurai, who just happened to get off of a black cellphone, was actually a grew fox with long black hair, wearing a grey tank top, black shorts and black flip flops. Her blue eyes gleamed with a sinister gaze as she gazes straight ahead at an open path, casually slipping her cell phone into her pocket.

"Now... We wait," the fox says to herself quitely.

As the mysterious fox stands under the night sky, two more foxes, dressed in black ninja garbs with white bandages covering their bare paws, approach her and bow in respect.

"Master Kurai, everyone has been briefed on the current situation," One of the foxes spoke quietly.

Without turning around, Kurai smirks and responds to them, "Hmph, good. Make sure everyone's ready to give our guest a proper welcome."

"Hai," Both of the foxes acknowledge at once before walking back into the hotel.

Leiko got into her car and drives all the way to the ghost town to find the location of Kurai. On the seat next to her were a briefcase  
As she approaches the abandoned area, a large hotel building could be visible as the dominated structure of the town. Kurai would be there, awaiting the Yakuza Mob leader's arrival. However, the atmosphere grew more tense as she got closer. Leiko definitely wasn't alone...

The ninjas surrounded her and she placed the briefcase down.  
"Kurai, What a 'wonderful' introduction" Leiko said sarcastically. She then heads to the entrance.  
"Come out, I got money" Leiko said.  
Through the crowd of the fox ninjas, an amused chuckled could be heard as someone began to approach them. The few that where directly in front of Leiko began to step aside, clearing a path for none other than Kurai herself who calmly walks towards her with a smirk on her face. Unlike the rest of the fox ninjas who were dressed in black garbs with same-colored scarves covering their muzzles, Kurai remained her her tank top and shorts, making her stand out from the rest of the crowd. Judging by however everyone was remaining quiet and attentive to her presence, she was definitely the one in charge.

"Glad you could make it, Satsuma," Kurai spoke, locking her gaze onto opposing squirrel. "Took ya long enough."

"I came as soon as I can. And here's the 1 200 000 dollars if you tell me what proposition you have for me" Leiko handed her the briefcase.

Kurai merely laughs and shakes her head, not accepting the briefcase filled with the large amount of money.

"Money's not going to be necessary," she rejects as she looks Leiko straight in the eyes.  
"What we really need is your skill. But, we're going to have to test you to make sure you're worthy for what we have planned."

With that, Kurai turns her head to the read, looking straight towards one of the fox ninjas in the circle and motions towards Leiko with a nod of her head. Reading the signal loud and clear, the ninja leaps from her spot, flipping in the air before landing in front of Leiko in a crouched position, glaring at her with a menacing gaze. After a few seconds, the ninja charges at Leiko without warning and tries to swing a kick her stomach. It seems that the mob leader had just walked right into a battle test.

Leiko then simply punches her hard and then kicks her away. She then removes her coat to face Kurai in combat.  
As the attacking fox gets cast aside, Kurai begins to appear slightly impressed. The japanese chipmunk then stands in a battle stance.

"Huh... I guess I should expect nothing less from the leader of the Yakuza Mob," Kurai observes but then her expression starts to turn more serious. "I guess I should be the one to test you."

The head fox casually slips out of her black flip flops, leaving herself barepawed against the concrete ground, then quickly charges forward towards Leiko. Unlike the ninja fox pawn before her, Kurai's movement were much faster as she tries to hit her opponent with two punches to her stomach and face. Leiko did her best to counter but fails when Kurai managed to hit her. The Kurai then tries to knock her down with a spinning back kick to her stomach, but then Leiko grabs her foot and she threw her over to then pin her down.

Kurai eyes widen slightly once her foot was captured, surprised of how her opponent was able to recover from her last attack so fast. However, as she was slung off of her feet by the skilled chipmunk, Kurai quickly bends her body back so that could land on her hands, giving her the opportunity to slip her foot free of Leiko's grasp with a quick tug and handspring back to her feet. The fox looks at Leiko for a moment then smirks in an content matter.

"Hmph, not bad. I think you'll do just nicely," Kurai delivers her verdict. It seemed as if Leiko met her expectations and was not about to be briefed about the proposition that was mentioned earlier. "Alright, listen carefully. We of the Ebony Rogues clan seek to make to the people of Mobius suffer. We're planning to launch a full-on attack on Station Square and capture the area under our influence. After taking their area by force, we'll show those weaklings what it means to truly live in fear and pain. A long-distance unit in Japan reported to us about you and the Yakuza Mob and we figured the extra members and your fighting skills would prove useful to our cause. Plus, you know the area a little better than we do so that's a bonus."

Kurai then approaches Leiko with a devious grin on her face as puts her hands on her hips.

"Of course you won't be working without reward. Join us in taking over Station Square and you'll control the city along with us at your pleasure. We won't just stop with one area anyway. Us Ebony Rogues won't stop until all of the world suffers by our fists. And you'll be raking in the profits with us. So... What do you say? You in?"  
"That's a deal then. Now also we need to get my daughter Miho back. She held the Japanese prime minister hostage once" Leiko said.

"Sounds like she could be useful as well," Kurai responds with a slight nod. "Very well, we shall look for your daughter as well."

Kurai then holds out a hand for a handshake between the two to seal the deal.

"We'll accomplish both goals in one run. ...Partner." Kurai said, Leiko then grins and shakes hands with her.  
"Yes, partners for now. Plus it might be more of a challenge now that Crimson has the Destructix under his command" Leiko said.

As for Sonic and his pals, he was practicing with Rosie, one of his fans.  
Rosie had heard about the upcoming danger with Crimson and the Antis from Cyo so she wanted to help him get ready for another confrontation with her favorite method of training: a sparring match. As the blue blur prepared himself to face the sakura echidna, she dashes at him with a high-speed onslaught of kicks, making use of her Taekwondo training in this friendly fight.  
"Whoa wow!" Sonic blocks some of them until one kick sent him down.  
"Nice move Rosie. Show me some more of your moves" Sonic said with a excited grin.

"Hai Sonic!" Rosie acknowledges eagerly before coming at him again with a spinning elbow strike to his stomach then quickly bringing her right leg up for a side kick aimed at the same area before abruptly shooting it upwards for a high side kick to his chin. The warrior echidna was not about to hold anything back against her idol for she wanted to keep trying to push his combat ability so he'll fare better against the evil Crimson.  
"Very good, Now keep moving!" Sonic thumbs up.  
Rosie snaps back to her fighting stance with a wide smile on her face, happy that Sonic was impressed by her skill. Sonic flips back after her kick to his chin and he blocks her next strike, then he began doing the crane move.

Rosie barely had enough time to defend herself and crosses her arms to nullify some of the damage from Sonic's crane kick, causing her to get pushed back slightly as her bare paws skid against the grass of the field they were fighting on. Having a blast with the match, Rosie laughs a bit before she gets back to her stance.

"Wow! That was a strong kick Sonic!" Rosie compliments her hero with glee. "I think our training session is really bringing out the power of your strikes!".  
"Thank you so much Rosie. I am glad that your martial art training is warming us up when it comes to preparing us to fighting a psycho echidna and his team" Sonic said. He cracks his neck a bit.

"Ha, I'm glad I could help!" Rosie responds happily. "There's no way I would miss a chance to help you guys practice! Plus, I love sparring with my friends!"  
"I can see that Rosie. You are becoming a greater fighter every time" Sonic thumbs up to her.

Rosie doesn't hesitating to bring her right fist against her left palm, forming a shaolin salute towards Sonic in equal respect. Ever since she pitched in to help out the team with training, she enjoyed helping Cyo improve his combat skills and she really loved her sparring matches with Nebula due to their near-equal martial arts skill. However, at the end of the day, nothing made her day more than helping her idol blue hedgehog succeed and get stronger. Realizing that the two have been at their workout for a good several minutes now, Rosie wipes a bit of sweat from her forehead before relaxing her body.

"Phew... Why don't we take a quick rest?" Rosie suggests. "We've been fighting for a while now" Rosie said.  
"Sure thing. We'll later see Nebula practice with Cyo" Sonic said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
"Okay!" Rosie says before stepping off the battleground, towards were her green sneakers laid next to a blue duffel bag, which she brought with her when she visit her friends for training today. She sits down next to her possessions and reaches into her bag to pull out a cold bottle of water then takes opens it up to take a big drink of the refreshing liquid, re-hydrating her body. "Ahh... I'm sure glad I brought plenty of water for the workout"

She looked over to see Cyo preparing himself for training in armor.  
Rosie had remembered Cyo mentioning that he was working on a new suit of armor with Tails so she was a little eager to see what her lion friend could do with his asset. Near him stood Nebula.

"Oh hey! Looks like Cyo got his new armor done!" Rosie points out, watching him prepare as she splashes her face with some of the contents of the her water bottle.  
 **  
Well, hope you like this chapter guys and review please.**

 **I am still trying to write down sentences and words properly if you wonder.**

 **Rosie the Echidna belongs to a friend of mine on Deviantart.**


	10. Chapter 10: Combat practice

Combat practice

 **A.N: Yesterday I turned 21, so happy late birthday to me :D**

"Alright, Are you ready Nebula?" Cyo asked Nebula as his mask closes over his face.  
Directly across from the lion's line of sight, the violet hedgehog stands at the field of battle. A confident smirk was printed onto her face as she stretches her arms a bit to prepare for a fight with her fellow comrade.

"Ready when you are, Cyo!" Nebula answers back before stepping into her Tang Soo Doo style front stance. Her fists were up in front of her chest as her eyes were locked onto her opponent. "Bring it on!"  
Cyo then crouches down and with a right hook he swung his fist at her.

Nebula quickly deflects Cyo's fist upwards with her left arm then tries to slam a powerful straight punch at his chest as a counterattack, letting out a very loud kiai as she did so. "KYAH!"  
"Woah!" Cyo got hit and then he does a butterfly kick at Nebula.

The brawler hedgehog kept her defenses up and swiftly leaps back to avoid getting hit by the incoming attack. Once her feet met against the ground once more, she immediately pushes off against it, jumping towards Cyo and thrusting her left leg at the lion's helmet for a knee strike to the head. Right afterwards, she brings up her right leg in midair and attempts to follow up with a front kick at his chest to push him back.

But Cyo caught her foot and threw her down and pins her with his fist.

"Urgh!" Nebula groans as she gets slammed to the ground but before Cyo could fully pin her down, she quickly rolls out of the way of his fist then uses her low position to counter with a sweep kick to his legs.  
"Whoa! Heh. Nice practice" Cyo said and got up, cracking his neck.  
"At least we just tried out our reflexes for now" Nebula said.  
"Who's next?" Cyo asked.

Rosie felt a pit pumped up from watching Cyo and Nebula duke it out and rose back up from her sitting position.

"Well, I think I've got some strength left for one more fight!" she offers cheerfully. "Anyone else want to go a round against me?"  
"I accept your challenge" Cyo said.  
"But now I will go easy on you" He added.

A smirk could been seen on the echidna's face as she laughs a bit and shakes her head.

"Uh uh uh..." Rosie objects in a playful tone before looking at Cyo with a fierce glare. "I expect you to try your hardest. That's the whole purpose of us training! We're not going to get better if we're holding back on each other."  
"Oh it will be my pleasure to use my fists" Cyo held up his fists.

Rosie couldn't help but to let out a slight chuckle as she steps onto the battlefield. At the same time, Nebula walks over to the sidelines to sit down and rest, eventually crossing paths with Cyo's new opponent, and the two girls playfully give each other a small high five as if the hedgehog was tagging the echidna into the fight. Rosie faces the lion, ready for another round, and bows at him before snapping to her Taekwondo fighting stance with a peppy kiai.

"Hyah! Show me what you've got friend!" Rosie signals Cyo to come at her while performing a friendly taunting gesture with her right hand.  
"Now I put on the hard gloves and runs to her with a uppercut punch ready to strike the echidna.

Rosie keeps an eye on Cyo as he charges towards her then quickly moves her body out of the way of the uppercut and counterattacks with with a swift chop to his ribcage.  
Cyo then grunts in slight pain and then with a right hook and two left punches he hits Rosie.

"Urgh!" Rosie wasn't able to move away from the right hook in time but manages to recover fast enough to block one of the left punches with her right arm then swings the same arm the other way to deflect the other punch downwards. Afterward, she would quickly throw her right leg up for a roundhouse kick to the face then follow up with a spinning back kick to his stomach, letting out another kiai to boost the power of her strike. "Hyah!"

"OUFFF!" Cyo grunts but recovers.  
"This armor is however strong to resist heat" He said and then shows his claws.  
"Get ready for a cat fight!"  
The echidna snaps back to her stance with a smirk, growling in a playful manner upon seeing Cyo's claws.

"Getting a bit feisty now, are we?" She passively teases her friend, not intimidated by the sharp weapons. "Well come and get me!"  
"RAAAAAAH!" Cyo roared and claws at different direction but misses many times against Rosie. Then he managed to claw at her arm.

Rosie could feel the scratch on her arm but thanks to her impenetrable skin, it didn't leave a mark on the warrior. However, it did hurt quite a bit.

"Urgh!" She grunts in pain as she rubs her arm slightly. "Heh, not bad, Cyo! Your speed is getting better."  
"Hehehehe!" Cyo laughs a bit and then he attacks her again.  
Rosie goes back an defense and suddenly lashes an arm out to intercept the attack by grabbing Cyo's arm.

"Don't get all overconfident, now! Hyah!" Rosie kiais as she turns around and throws the lion over her shoulder to slam him onto his back. Before he gets a chance to get back up, Rosie quickly moves flips to onto of him and forges a kunai knife out of radiant blue aura energy, which she holds against his neck to fully pin him down. "Yield"

"Okay I think we are done" Cyo grunts.  
Rosie smiles and makes her aura knife de-materialize as she gets up off of her friend, offering him a hand up once she was fully standing. Cyo removed his mask and helmet.

"Great effort, Cyo!" Rosie praises her friend. "You're definitely getting stronger. At this rate, Crimson's not going to stand a chance against us!".  
"Yes. With our help Sonic will manage to beat Crimson with our help" Cyo said. Sonic walked up to the pink echidna and the cyborg lion.  
"You got it buddy. It is thanks to you guys that my spirit will never break, no matter if I'm defeated" Sonic said.  
"Your confident is strong Sonic, because you're our leader" Rosie said. Sonic gives her a thumbs up.  
"Thank you Rosie" Sonic said.

A while later, Sonic was in Station Square and looks over the city on a rooftop with his hands on his hips. He closes his eyes momentarily and then he leaps over to another building to then run down the street in his super speed. With a blue trail after him he avoids the vehicles and then runs up into the park and then to a restaurant where his girlfriend Amy were at. They have apparently planned the date at that place. From his quills Sonic took out a bow tie to tie it around his neck.

"Hiya Ames" Sonic waved to her.  
"Hi Sonikku, You're in right time" Amy said.  
"Good. Now shall we look at the menu shall we?" Sonic said as he sat down on his chair. Amy nods and hands him the menu.

"I think I'll go with the entrecote with potato croquettes" Sonic said.  
"Alright. I guess I'll have the tenderloin steak" Amy said, pointing at her choice on the menu. The waiter then got to their table ready to take their orders.

"You two ready to order?" The waiter asked.  
"Yeah. One entrecote with potato croquettes please" Sonic said.  
"And I'll have tenderloin steak with regular potato" Amy said.  
"Okay. Anything to drink?" The waiter asked after writing down.  
"Just water for us" Sonic said. Amy nods in agreement.  
"Yep, here you go" Amy hands hers and Sonic's menus to the waiter. They then resumes to have their romantic time while they wait.

"So how was the practice today?" Amy asked Sonic.  
"It was great Ames. I've heard you were sparring with Silver right?" Sonic guessed.  
"Exactly. And we meditated too along with Blaze" Amy said.  
"Nice. I've been meditated lately at home to not let my inner spirit be broken after you know at Soleanna" Sonic said.

Amy then held Sonic's hand with comfort.  
"I am glad you are doing that too. I just hope that Crimson does not try to get the chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald as he is a former guardian of Angel Island" Amy said.  
"We won't let that happen Ames, just have hope" Sonic said.  
"I will Sonikku, I will" Amy said, she then gives Sonic a small kiss on his cheek.

 **Please review. Have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11: A broken fox

A broken fox

 **Sorry guys, I needed a dramatic event, inspired by Batman Knightfall when Bane broke Batman's back. Enjoy and read and please review**.

Sonic and Amy were heading back to Amy's apartment after their dinner date this night. Their love has gotten stronger by the past years and Sonic still remembered when Nebula told him that love comes from the heart.  
"So Ames, how do you like this date tonight?" Sonic asked Amy.  
"I think it felt great. You came right on time as ever without Eggman interrupting" Amy said with a happy voice.  
"Thanks. But you know Eggman isn't our only enemy" Sonic said.  
"I know. I just hope that Scourge just stays on his own way than being a pervert and that Aarib stay away from Hex" Amy said holding Sonic's hand.

"I'll do anything to protect you from danger Amy and I always will" Sonic said.  
"And I would do the same to you Sonikku" Amy said. Sonic couldn't help but smile at Amy's words.

At the Destructix's base, Crimson was getting a new armor by Anti-Tails after his encounter with Sonic. While being upgraded, the rest of the Destructix watched on, Sergeant Simian was there as well. Once Crimson was finished being upgraded and Miles turned off the welder, the cyborg echidna got on his feet and looks at himself.  
"Well done Miles Prower, I should thank you for giving me a better armor more suitable to fight Sonic" Crimson thanked Miles.  
"No worries my leader. I am grateful to be at your service in your version of the Destructixs" Miles Prower said. Crimson then simply shrugs and then walked to his teammates.

"Well folks, what do you think?" Crimson asked them.  
"It looks great on you" Fiona said.  
"Totally Badass" Sergeant Simian said.  
"More interesting but..." Boomer didn't finish when Crimson pulled him close roughly.  
"But what?" Crimson glared at him.  
"You know Sonic's best friend Tails can calculate any weakspot on any machine using his mastery of technology. I mean he knew the powercore on your abdomen gives power to your weaponry" Boomer said.  
"Is that so? Well I just gotten a great idea in mind" Crimson said, a sinister grin appearing on his face.  
"And what is that?" Fiona asked.

"I will go for myself in this mission and get to Tails. You know he helps Sonic to figure out his enemies weakspots, which he figured out on me. So I will get to his workshop and make sure he never gets into any missions again with his blue friend" Crimson told Fiona and the others about his plan.  
"What do you mean by never get into any missions with Sonic and the gang?" Simian asked.  
"I will not kill him this time, but I will break him" Crimson said. A sinister look appeared on his face by a maniacal grin.

"Then it sounds like a way to break the blue blur's spirit" Lien-Da said.  
"Indeed, then we get to Angel Island to fight my foster brother and his slut bat" Crimson headed to the door and leaves the base.

Tails at his workshop was about to go to bed when he head a loud bang on the garage door. He looks over at the garage door.  
"Who's there?" Tails asked. Then to his horror the door is heated up by a energy blast and exploded, sending Tails to the floor. He got up and saw Crimson standing there with smoke coming from his laser gun.  
"Hello there Two tailed pup" Crimson grinned evilly.  
"Crimson! What do you want with me?!" Tails shouted angrily.

Crimson didn't answer and walks up with loud footsteps and he then punches Tails at his machines.

"URGH!" Tails grunts by the impact and saw Crimson in front of him. Tails then jumps up and dashes at him to forcibly make him back off. He then flew fast to gain speed in order to try hit Crimson's yellow core. But to late, Crimson then slashes at Tails right thigh and Tails dropped down to the floor screaming in pain.

At the same time, Sonic and Amy met Silver and Blaze on the street.  
"Hi guys, what's up?" Sonic asked them both.  
"Perfectly fine. Just watched a movie at the theater" Silver said.  
"What did you two watch?" Amy wondered.  
"We just watched the movie Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. It was wonderful but not as fresh as Vol. 1." Blaze said.  
"I can't wait for Spider-man homecoming that is coming soon. Sonic and I have been on a date again" Amy said.  
"Oh that's wonderf-Silver?" Blaze saw Silver's eyes glow. Sonic, Amy and Blaze surrounded Silver to see what he is seeing in his vision.  
"What do you see?" Sonic asked in concern.  
"Tails...is in trouble, attacked by Crimson!" Silver gasps. Their eyes widens in shock.  
"No way! We must hurry to get there this instant!" Sonic said and scoops up Amy in his arms with Silver flying with Blaze.

Back to the workshop, Tails was now bruised up and had a black eye, could barely stand up. Some of his inventions were either getting dents or destroyed by all throwing and blasting Crimson did during the fight. The psychotic echidna then pulls Tails up roughly grabbing him by the chest fur. Tails was too weak to fight back.  
"Still breathing? Impressive. Now get on your knees and bow before the true guardian of the Master Emerald" Crimson said. Tails gives him a weak angry glare.  
"Over my dead body" Tails refuses. Then Crimson lifts the young fox over his head.  
"I could kill you, but that would swiftly end your pain. Now I will...BREAK YOU!" Crimson then slams Tails onto his knee.

 ***KRAAAAKT!***

A loud snap was heard when Crimson slammed Tails back on his knee, breaking it. Tails gave out a loud scream in pain when the echidna broke him. Crimson smiled evilly in pleasure after finishing the job with breaking Tails, he was then about to another blow when Silver, Sonic, Amy and Blaze stood there. They were both shocked and angry at what Crimson did but most angry was Sonic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" Sonic yelled angrily.  
"Making sure you won't have him in battle" Crimson replied coldly. Sonic was about to attack him when the cyborg echidna pressed a button to teleport away. Sonic stopped where he almost hit Crimson, then slams his fists on the floor in frustration.

He then looks up to see the broken Tails lying there crying in pain. Sonic's mood changed from angry to one of pure sadness and shock.  
"Tails...no" Sonic's voice was cracked from his tears. Amy, Silver and Blaze walks up to them, they were also saddened of what just happened.  
"I can't believe this is happening" Amy said with tearful eyes.  
"That monster is gonna pay for what he did to Tails!" Blaze said in a angry voice.  
"We got to get Nebula and Selene to heal Tails!" Silver said.

He gently lifts Tails up with his telekinesis and placed him on a stretcher. Sonic walked over to his serious injured friend and held his hand. Amy walked up to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Sonikku" Amy said sadly. Sonic looks at Amy still with tears in his eyes.  
"Thanks. But now, we just hope we can get Tails back on his feet" Sonic said, giving Amy a hug while looking at Tails.

 **To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Aftermath

Tails laid unconscious on a hospital bed, covered with bandages around his wounds from Crimson's merciless attack. His body was slowly recuperating, especially around the heavily damaged spinal area, but thanks to some earlier healing energy from Nebula and Selene, he was going to be okay. All he needed now was rest. However, this didn't excuse the unforgivable abuse Crimson put Tails through. Though, as much as Sonic was furious at the cyborg echidna, he was also deeply worried for his brotherly friend. Next to Tails were a bunch of flowers and cards from his friends and family.

He gave out a sigh in sadness as a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Sonic" Said a voice behind him. It was Cyo. Along with him was Rosie and Bonnie. Rosie had a look of deep concern in her eyes. She never liked seeing her idol upset. "Silver told us what happened. Is Tails going to be okay?".  
"Yes, Nebula and Selene healed his injures, his spine is gonna be healed in time" Sonic said.  
"Phew... That's good," Rosie sighs in relief. "Still, I can't believe Crimson would do such a thing to Tails. He's a bigger jerk than I imagined!" Rosie said in anger.

"The next time he hurts my friends I will hunt him down" Sonic said, trying holding back his anger. Rosie could feel the negative anger surging in his aura and tries to calm him down. "Easy Sonic! That might be what he wants you to do! I know this is bad but don't let your rage drive you into a course of action that you might regret".  
Sonic calms down.  
"You're right. Now I need to go back to Amy now. See ya" Sonic said then heads for the door and walks out of the room.  
"I never seen Sonic so upset before" Cyo said.  
"Me either Cyo" Bonnie said.

After Sonic leaves, Rosie turns towards Tails and the hospital bed he was resting on. Though he was still in bad shape, she could feel the young fox's energy slowly rise back its normal state as his body continues to heal.

"...Well, we can't really blame him," She adds in, still facing Tails, "Sonic and Tails have a really deep bond with each other so for Sonic to see his closest friend really hurt, it practically broke his heart. I know how that feels like..." Rosie closes her eyes and stays quiet for a moment. She could really understand the hedgehog's pain from past experience.  
"I not really sure what this Crimson is trying to pull but we need to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. I'd hate to see anymore of friends like this..." Rosie said.

"As long we stay strong it won't happen to the rest of us. I remember when I was brainwashed by Eggman and I nearly hurt our friends seriously but the anti virus prevented me from killing any of us. Though it almost broke my confidence. That's why I left to Kenya to regain it by the help of my parents" Cyo said.

"...And I nearly lost someone very important to me, just like what happened with Tails," Rosie says, relating to Cyo's experience with one she had that allowed her to connect with Sonic's pain. "I was training one of my close teammates in Karate and, one day, she decided to a bit of extra training in the forest where we lived. She ended up getting into a fight with a rogue fox and lost. But even though the fight was over, the fox didn't stop hurting her and continued to beat her up against a tree. When I found her, she was already on the ground, unconscious." Rosie began to look very sad and slight traces of tears were filling her eyes. "I was so scared for her... I thought I was too late to save her. Thankfully, another one of my friends found us and helped my treat her back to full health. Even though she still wanted to train under me, I almost lost my confidence as a sensei... So when I saw how hurt Sonic was, I could relate to how he was feeling, almost immediately."

After hearing Rosie's story, Cyo gave her a comforting friendly hug.  
"Damn. We all have to experience pain" Cyo said. Rosie didn't feel shy about hugging Cyo back with a slightly tighter grip due to remembering the sad flashback. A tear streams down to her cheek as she holds on for a few seconds before letting go.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Rosie agrees, letting out a sniff and rubbing her face with her right arm. "But this is why I don't want anyone else to go through the same kind of pain we did.".  
"I understand Rosie. Now I guess we should leave" Cyo said.  
"The doctors will keep an eye on Tails. He's safe here" Bonnie said.

Rosie nods in agreement. "Alright then. Nebula and I planned out a training session at the gym today so I'd better get going. Take care, guys." With that, the warrior echidna walks out of the room, leaving Cyo and Bonnie alone.  
They looked at Tails for a moment placing a 'get well soon' card next to him and leaving as well.

Sonic was on his way to Amy in Station Square, running through the streets and was still feeling sad about yesterday.  
"I can't believe it has come to this moment, my best friend being broken by a maniac. But I swear Crimson will regret what he did, but killing him is not the solution" Sonic thought during his run to Amy's apartment. It then started to rain and the blue hedgehog approaches Amy's apartment. He knocked on the door and waits for answer until Amy opened the door.

"Sonikku, how is Tails now?" Amy asked.  
"He still hasen't woke up I'm afraid. Nebula and Selene did a good job at fixing his spine, but he just need some rest. The doctor said he'll be out a week" Sonic said.  
"Come on in so we can talk" Amy allowed Sonic inside. They got to the couch and Amy made up some tea for them both.

"Ames. Now that all happened, I just don't know if I can handle being out in the battle" Sonic said.  
I know how it feels Sonic. Tails is one of our first friends and the genius among us. You always stand at his side and would never leave him no matter what happens. I am just as upset as you are" Amy said in a sad tone. She then comforts her boyfriend by giving him a hug to which he returned. They then looked out the window where it still rained outside.

Down the street, a red fox with purple hair was walking into a café to have a cup coffee when she saw Nebula and Shadow having their conversation about what happened yesterday. She then decided to join them.

"Hi guys"  
"Hi there Victory. You heard what happened to Tails?" Nebula asked her.  
"Yes I have. Man that Crimson is a monster!" Victory said.  
"He did this to make Faker suffer by watching the one he consider his best friend and brother getting broken. So it has come this far for the Destructixs?" Shadow said.  
"Either that or its part of his plan to get the Master Emerald" Victory guessed.  
"Now that's a possibility. We must tell Knuckles and Rouge too keep an eye on the island" Shadow said, texting to Rouge since Knuckles doesn't have a phone.

After being with Amy, Sonic wander gloomy home, He still felt sad over Tails. The rain was almost over but Sonic wasen't so bothered. He did not know that Agent Shinu was on the roof top spying on him. She notices his current condition and then calls Eggman by pressing her communicator.

"Eggman-san, I found Sonic" Shinu said quietly without Sonic hearing.  
"Excellent, I heard about that he is affected by what Crimson did to Tails. So here's a chance for you to catch him" Eggman spoke on the communicator.  
"Shinu out" Agent Shinu turns off the communicatot, ready to strike. She jumps down and follows Sonic, creating a energy katana from her wrist bands. Sonic heard her footsteps and turns around to see Shinu ready to do the blow on him, he zooms aside and then got behind her to do a spindash. He hit her so hard she crashes onto a car's front window. Sonic then jumps to her and grabs her by the collar.

"Did Eggman send you this time?!" Sonic asked angrily.  
"Hai Sonikku-san! He did it to capture you now!" Shinu said, then she made a energy knuckle duster by her wrist band and hits Sonic in the face, then she shoves him off and the fight continues.

To be continued 


	13. Chapter 13: Agent Shinu's real identity

Agent Shinu's real identity

The fight between Sonic and Agent Shinu continued as the two fought in the street in the middle of the rainy night

Meanwhile, Rosie was just on her way to the city gym when she ended up getting caught in the rain. It didn't really bother her as much but it seemed it put a damper on her plan for today.

"Well, darn..." She groans, snapping her fingers before crossing her arms casually. "I don't think Nebula's going to want to come to the gym in the rai-" She pauses when she notices the scene ahead of her. Coincidentally, she was right near the area Sonic was trying to ward of Agent Shinu and could see the fight where she's standing.

"Oh gosh! Sonic's in trouble!" Rosie's eyes widen a bit but then she immediately dashes toward the area to intervene. With the heartbreak Sonic had earlier, he was sure going to need some help! She ran to where the two fought and gains speed for a move.

Sonic was trying his best to avoid Shinu's energy katana with his speed, which was much slower due to his confidence is not as it used to be. He had some bruises and cuts on him.  
"Tired already Sonic? Well that's a shame for a blue hedgehog!" Agent Shinu prepared to strike Sonic with her blade.

Shinu seemed to have the hedgehog right where she wanted him. The energy katana was about to approach the hedgehog, aiming cut at his skin, until...

"HYAH!" A pink blur darts straight at Agent Shinu as Rosie appears with a powerful flying side kick to her head, interrupting her attack just in the nick of time.

"AARGH!" Shinu fell onto the street, holding onto her head.  
"Rosie?" Sonic saw Rosie standing there, who then turns to him.  
"Are you alright Sonic?" Rosie asked him.  
"Yes, That new Shinu does not give up" Sonic gets up. Agent Shinu then glares through her mask.  
"Nē! You dare challenge me?!" Shinu shouted at Rosie.

Almost by instinct, Rosie gets in front of Sonic in a protective manner, blocking off Shinu's view of him as she glared Sonic's attacker down. The echidna's eyes narrow in a serious gaze and her tenses up. If Shinu thought Rosie was just going to stand by and watch her idol get hurt, she'd better think again!

"Leave him alone," Rosie says in a nearly threatening tone. "I'm not going to let you hurt Sonic!"  
"I will take him to my master Egguman! And that's final! And you shall die too, Rosie!" Agent Shinu then decides to fight Rosie by hands. Seeing that the enemy wasn't going to back down anytime soon, Rosie quickly shifts to her Taekwondo fighting stance, ready to take on Shinu and protect Sonic.

She showed no signs of intimidation as she keeps her eyes locked on the armored rogue. The very atmosphere around them seemed to be building with tension as a life or death battle in the rain was sure to commence.

Agent Shinu clenched her fists and runs to Rosie to then do a energy bo-staff from her wrist band, she spins it around and charge at Rosie then jumps up and to tries to kick her in the head.

However, Rosie leaps up as well then twirls in the air to swing her right in a clockwise motion at Shinu's kick, parrying it downwards with an axe kick from the air. With her opponent knocked off balance, Rosie follows up with a spinning round kick at Shinu's head.

By the impact, a part of Shinu's helmet fell off revealing part of her real face as she crashes to the ground. She got up with an evil look, glaring at Rosie with hostile intent. The warrior echidna gracefully lands back to her feet and snaps back to her fighting stance but once she got a closer look at Shinu's exposed face, her eyes slightly widen in surprise.

"Hold on... I know you!" Rosie exclaims, "You're Miho Satsuma! You were a part of that Yakuza Mob that attacked the Japanese Prime Minster in the past!"  
"And you are the one who, together, by the help of G.U.N and Fairy, sent me to prison!" Agent Shinu or Miho Satsuma said, taking off her helmet.

"How did you even escape anyway?" Rosie questions the enemy, crossing her arms.

"It's a bit of a story. I managed to get into the laundry truck and got out of the prison. When I came back to my home my mother had left Japan, leaving me devastated until Eggman gave me the job to serve as his top assassin. As you and Sonic shall know, Miho ceased to exist! Now it's your turn!" Miho said furiously.

"Not on your life! I helped take you down once and I'll do it again," Rosie responds before getting back to her Taekwondo stance.  
"Bring it on!" Miho then gets into her stance as well, ready to face her rival. Sonic got up and saw Rosie ready to fight.

Rosie proceeds to blitz towards Miho in a burst of speed and launches a fast straight punch at her abdomen, following up with another punch to her face and a swift side kick to her chest. "Hyah!"

"Ugh!" Miho backs off but then uses a upper straight punch and then a side-thrust kick at Rosie.  
Rosie keeps her defenses up and knocks away the punch with an upwards arm block then pushes away the side kick by striking Miho's foot with an open palm. She then uses the momentum to counter with a spinning hook kick to the head and maintains the spin to lower herself down into a sweep kick to the legs, knocking her opponent off of her feet. After hitting the wet ground once more, Miho tries to go in for another but before she could, she was hit by a hard blow by Sonic's spindash, sending her against the watery pavement once more and knocking her unconscious. Rosie notices the blue hedgehog coming in with impeccable timing and smiles. It was good to know that he still had some fight left in him.

"Nice shot, Sonic!" Rosie praises, shifting back to her stance as the enemy is knocked to the ground.  
"No worries. We should let G.U.N imprison her, so Rouge and Shadow can start interrogating her." Sonic said.  
Rosie nods and responds, "Understood."

With that, the warrior echidna focuses aura energy into her hands and forges a long, blue rope which she uses to tie Shinu up, in case she regains consciousness and tries to attack again.

"This will keep her from coming at us again if she wakes up," Rosie explains before pulling out a blue cellphone from her right sweatpant pocket. "Thankfully, I managed to get the number of an old acquaintance when I first ran into Miho in Japan."

The echidna dials the number of Fairy the Fox the awaits a response.  
"...Hey Fairy," Rosie greets, finally getting her on the phone, "Remember Miho Satsuma from the Yakuza Mob attack in Japan a few years ago? She just tried to ambush Sonic just now."  
"What?! How?! Did she escape?!" Fairy gasps on the other line.

"Yeah. Apparently she snuck away in a prison laundry truck," Rosie explains. "Sonic and I have her subdued in the city, a few yards away from where the local gym is."

"Okay I'll call my former co-worker Rouge to get her. She'll come with a crew in five minutes" Fairy said on the phone.  
"Roger that, Fairy. We'll be waiting," Rosie responds before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Sonic crouched down and then took off Miho's wristband which creates weapons.  
"They are just like Sally's wristbands, only green..." He examines them.

Rosie just put up her phone when she turned back to Sonic. "Alright, Rouge's bringing a team of G.U.N. officers over here. They'll be here shortly."  
"Good. I'm proud of you Rosie for helping me" Sonic said giving Rosie a thumbs up.

Rosie's muzzle blushes as pink as her fur from the compliment. Almost nothing made her happier than to hear approving praise from her role model.

"Aww... It was my pleasure, Sonic! That's what friends are for!" Rosie responds happily.

A while later, Miho was now cuffed and brought into a G.U.N van with Rouge talking to both Sonic and Rosie. She had Miho's wristbands placed in a box.

"You might want to be a little more careful so she doesn't sneak out from the laundry truck again," Rosie suggests to Rouge.  
"Trust me, Miho will be placed in a high secured cell this time. So she won't escape again," Rouge assured Rosie.  
"Alright, I'll take your word for it!" Rosie acknowledges with a nod.  
"And I suggest that you make sure Eggman does not come to try and break her out," Sonic said; Rouge nodded.

"Oh, and let us know if you discover anything from your interrogation!" Rosie adds in, nearly forgetting.  
"Yes we will. Good luck" Rouge salutes and departs. The G.U.N van left the area with Sonic and Rosie standing there.  
"Well, I gotta get back home Rosie, Thank you for helping me" Sonic said and zooms away.  
"Any time Sonic" Rosie smiles after her idol ran.

Eggman at his base was not pleased that Agent Shinu has been taken away and hits the buttons on his desk in anger.  
"ARRRGH! My top assassin being defeated by Sonic and that pesky ninja echidna! Well then, I better try to get her out somehow!" Eggman yelled angrily but soon calms down.

In the G.U.N prison Island after the interrogation, Miho Satsuma was placed inside a high secured cell with a collar around her neck to prevent her from doing hostile acts against G.U.N guards and soldiers. Ever since she was placed inside the cell, Shinu just sat at her bed with a gloomy look on her face. Eventually she laid down on her bed and folds her hands behind her head. And no she was not wearing her Agent Shinu suit, but a prisoner uniform.

"Chōdo matte mite (Just wait and see)" Miho muttered in japanese, turning on her side on the bed.

The next day at the hospital, Tails finally woke up and sees the gifts from his friends and family. He smiled softly and then looks out his window seeing the sun rising. He laid back on his pillow and takes a deep breath before exhaling. He then picked up a letter from Sonic and read through it.

 _"Tails, if you're reading this, I would say that I was very worried I would lose my best friend I call brother from that night at the workshop. Crimson really has gone far this time. But do not worry about me Tails, You'll be back on duty after your spine is completely healed from Nebula's and Selene's help. I never give up on you Tails because you will always be on my side._

From your Best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog"

Tails finished reading it and then puts the letter aside.  
"Can't wait to see you Sonic" Tails said, having his eyes half closed. So, Now Agent Shinu is out of the game, Next chapter we're back to Crimson and his gang.


	14. Chapter 14: Fiona Redeemed

Fiona redeemed

 **For those who wonder how Fiona became good, check my friend ScottishArtGuy's spinoff on Deviantart.**

About three days after Agent Shinu was arrested by G.U.N, the Sonic team got a unexpected visit from no other than Fiona, who is trying to redeem herself after she got kicked out from Crimson's team because of Julie-Su who has somehow turned to the evil side by her half sister Lien-Da. At first the Sonic Team didn't wanna accept her after what she has done in the past, especially Sonic. Right now they have given her another chance for redemption and she now lives with Victory. But right now she has to apologize to the one yellow fox she hurt most of all, Tails.

Tails was still at the hospital and was looking out the window with the sun shining over the sky. Then he heard a voice coming from the door.  
"Tails Prower, you got a visitor" The doctor said.  
"Who is it?" Tails asked. The doctor stepped aside to reveal Fiona the fox holding a bouquet flowers for him. But Tails was not very happy to see her. The doctor leaves the room to leave them alone.

"Fiona" Tails said with a low sour voice.  
"Tails. Let me explain" Fiona pleaded.  
"No, Just go Fiona. I don't wanna talk to you" Tails turns away from her. Fiona sighs and gets closer to him. She placed the flowers aside and held his hand but he just smacks it away.

"Leave me alone" Tails said angrily. But Fiona didn't wanna leave.  
"Tails, I'm so sorry for all this. Crimson has kicked me out of the Destructixs and now I'm trying to make it up by coming back on your side" Fiona begged.  
"But you betrayed Sonic and the freedom fighters long ago. How does it feel now being betrayed by the Destructixs. You hurt me badly" Tails still didn't face her and reminded her of her betrayal. Fiona remembered everything and began crying. She made a fatal mistake to betray Sonic and Tails. So she got on one knee and tries again.

Just then, Rosie was approaching the room, carrying a small box of pork dumplings that she made herself. She waned to check on Tails's condition so Sonic could have a bit more relief about his best friend. Once she got close to the entrance , she overheard the conversation Fiona was having with Tails and gets up against the wall, just near the doorway, she could eavesdrop on what was going on.

"Tails, please give me one more chance to prove you I can be your friend and comrade once again. I am sorry for slapping you and insulting you. I beg of you. Sonic and the others have already given me a chance to prove myself I can change. I promise I'll be nicer to you and I'll never betray you again" Fiona finished tearfully. Tails's expression changed from mad to one of acceptance.

"I forgive you Fiona. For now" Tails said, he reaches up to hug the now reformed Fiona. She hugged back with tears in her eyes.  
"Thank you Tails" Fiona said.  
Rosie overhears the resolution of their conversation and smiles slightly, happy that tension simmered down and Tails and Fiona made up. Now not having a reason to hide, she walks out from behind the wall and enters the room, knocking on the door.

"Hey there, sleepyhead!" Rosie playfully greets the fox.  
"Hi Rosie" Tails waved to her.

Rosie approaches the two with her little present in hand and places the box on the table next to Tails' hospital bed. A pleasant meaty aroma began to fill the room.

"I brought you some pork dumplings I made earlier. They're super delicious," Rosie informs her fox friend, smiling proudly. She then turns to face Fiona. "I heard the conversation outside. Looks like you two were able to work things out."  
"Yes. As for now, I'm back and I can reveal the Destructix's secrets" Fiona said

Rosie nods. "Sounds like a plan. Knowing the news on how Crimson and his flunkies are going to strike next will help us in the long run."

 **X**

With the Destructixs, they were now preparing for their plan on getting to Angel Island for tomorrow.  
"Honey, what's your plan to invade the island?" Lien-Da asked her lover.  
"It is like this, tomorrow we'll go under the island and take Knuckles and his defenses built by Tails and G.U.N by surprise before Sonic's team gets there. Boomer and Miles will place explosives on this part of the island, where the ruins of the echidna village is on the island" Crimson points on a map of the floating island.

"And what will you, Julie and I do?" Lien-Da asked.  
"We'll take care of Knuckles ourselfs and maybe take him as a hostage" Crimson said.

"But my lord, with Fiona knowing our plan all will be lost if she tells the Sonic team" Julie-Su objected.  
"Then we just change the plan with a new strategy!" Crimson snapped at her.  
"Plus Knuckles got Tikal with Chaos" Julie-Su said.

"Oh for crying out loud, I will take control of the Master Emerald with my bare hands so they can't emerge from it!" Crimson raised his voice. Julie-Su then gulps to then keep her mouth shut.  
"Plus you both will use your electrical whips to torment him" He reminded them. The two echidna sisters being formerly enemies nods in agreement.

 **X  
**  
Fiona was now at the workshop having a talk with Sonic about Crimson's next plot.  
"So you're saying he'll be striking at Angel Island soon is that right Fiona?" Sonic asked Fiona.  
"Well, That's what I heard about before I got kicked out of his team. He'll start tomorrow, I suggest we warn Knuckles about it in time before it's too late" Fiona said.  
"Yes" Sonic nods and pressed his communicator to warn Knuckles.

 **X**

At Angel Island, Knuckles was standing at the altar of the Emeralds and was doing his best to stay awake. He then heard a beep from his communicator and saw it was from Sonic.  
"Knuckles here" He pressed the button on it.

"Knuckles, Fiona just revealed Crimson's plan to conquer Angel Island, So we'll be sending a few teammates to you for tomorrow before they strike" Sonic said on the other line.  
"Are you sure you can trust her?" Knuckles said very unsure.  
"Yes, She has made her promise. So be on your guard until we send you some support. Sonic out" Sonic said turning it off.

Knuckles gave a deep sigh and looks at the moon in the sky.  
"Just wait and see what you are capable of foster brother, You'll never beat me" Knuckles crossed his arms. He leans in close to the Master Emerald without touching it.

 **Next up, The Destructix's attack**


	15. Chapter 15: Crimson's deal with Leiko

Crimson's deal with Leiko

Crimson was at his room in the Destructix's base thinking of a new plan to invade Angel Island since Fiona knows the plan to tell the Sonic team about it, if she knows he have to change the plan.

"Now let's see. If Fiona has told the Sonic team about my plan, I got to need more volunteers to fight the blue blur's team" Crimson said to himself. He gets up and then walks in a circle before something popped in his mind.  
"Unless I can make a bargain with someone" a malicious grin appeared on his face.

With Leiko, she was driving her car to the garage and parked it there before locking it. She then gets inside of her beach house which must have cost a lot of money when she moved to Station Square from Tokyo. She hung up her coat in the coat hook and heads to her room to get some sleep.

Just then, she heard someone get in the living room and she quietly took her katana sword having from the wall and sneaks out of her room to see who it is. Leiko then jumps out to the living room and saw the intruder standing there. It was no other than Crimson who stood there with crossed arms.

"I would like a word with you Leiko" Crimson said, walking towards the chipmunk.  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Leiko asked him with a sharp glare on her face.

"I am Crimson and I have come to make a bargain with you. I've heard you have been allied with the Ebony rogue ninjas and Kurai Hana" Crimson introduced himself before telling Leiko.

"And what exactly is it you want from them and me?" Leiko still wondered what he wanted.  
"I need some Ebony Rogue ninjas to get to Angel Island with my Destructixs team. With your help, I will succeed in controlling the Master Emerald and then we'll bring all humans and mobians on their knees. So what do you say Leiko Satsuma?" Crimson tells Leiko his bargain.

The japanese chipmunk mobster was quiet for a moment thinking about the cyborg echidna's plan to seek world domination. She then came up with her answer.

"I'll help you with the help of Kurai Hana to give you some support. But first you will bring me my daughter Miho Satsuma" Leiko tells Crimson about her daughter. A smirk appeared on Crimson's face.  
"Then I can tell where she is and where she has been the last few years since she got imprisoned by Fairy and Rosie. The one named Agent Shinu who works for Eggman is in fact your lost daughter" Crimson revealed who Agent Shinu really is, surprising the chipmunk mobster.

"Agent Shinu is my daughter Miho?!" Leiko gasps.

"Yes. The one you left in prison in Japan after she failed to kill the prime minister. So I will free her too if you help me" Crimson said. Leiko sighs and then looks up at Crimson. She then held her hand out which Crimson shakes.  
"It is decided then" Leiko said.  
 **  
X**

During the night in GUN prison, Miho Satsuma has now recently gotten a cellmate in her cell. She was a green cobra with a blue streak on her neck and head, has a fire and a scorpion tattoo on her left arm and had a prisoner uniform.

"So what's your name?" The cobra asked Miho.  
"The name's Miho Satsuma, you?" Miho replied deadpanned.  
"So you're japanese? Well my name is Rasna the cobra and I'm from India" Rasna introduced herself to Miho.  
"And what are you locked in for?" Miho muttered.  
"For poisoning many students at a highschool using my venomous fangs" Rasna said. Miho saw that Rasna must be very ruthless when it comes to poisoning people.

"Really? Well I have been killing rivals to my mother's mob and held Japan's prime minister hostage, but that caused me to be imprisoned for the first time and the second time which is now is when I tried to kill Sonikku-san in his depressed state" Miho said.

This caught Rasna's interest.  
"You almost killed Sonic?! He's the fastest thing alive and I know his archenemy Eggman has always failed against him just like everyone else has" Rasna said.  
"I was so close until this Rosie-san came to the rescue and fought me along with him" Miho growls lowly.

"But hey, everyone fails. Face that" Rasna said; Miho didn't answer.  
"Eh nevermind" Rasna gave up.

 **X**

Inside the prison, Rouge was in her office and had a cup of coffee during her night duty in the prison. She then looks at a picture of her and Knuckles when they has been for real a couple again.

"Well Knuckle head, hope you know how to use the turrets I installed on your island" Rouge said to herself. Then she heard a loud noise outside of the prison, followed by a loud explosion. She turns on the screen to see through the camera what it is. To her chock she saw some Ebony Rogue ninjas coming through a large hole in the wall and she pressed a button to sound the alarm.

"Wait a minute, they are heading to the cell room" Rogue took some heart bombs with her and heads out to where the ninjas are heading to, the cell room where Miho Satsuma is locked in at with Rasna.

 **X**

The Ebony Rogue ninjas slices at the guards using their swords and killed many of them by stabbing through them or slice their throats with the swords. Even for some well trained GUN guards they were no match for the skilled ninjas and they got their weapons cut like they were made of paper.

"Kono yarikata de! (This way up!)" The main ninja gestures to Miho's and Rasna's cell and they ran to it to with the main ninja taking a guard's card to unlock the cell. The celldoor opened and the main ninja stepped foward to face Miho and Rasna.

"Miho Satsuma, we have come to rescue you" The main ninja said.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Miho asked. The main ninja unmasks herself to reveal to be Kurai Hana.  
"I'm Kurai Hana and I promised your mother Leiko to bring you to her" Kurai said.  
"My mother? She wants me back to her side after all these years?!" Miho asked in confusion.  
"Hai, now lets get out of here. There are more to explain. And as for your cobra friend she's coming with us" Kurai said.

Rasna gets up and they get out of the cell to head back to the aircraft only to find that Rouge and some GUN soldiers were blocking the exit.  
"You have to go through me first!" Rouge said, getting into fighting position.  
"Watashi wa chōsen o ukeireru (I accept the challenge)" Kurai said in japanese and takes out her katanas.

To be continued 


	16. Chapter 16: Kurai vs Rouge

Kurai vs Rouge

Rouge was now standing face to face with Kurai, who just freed Miho Satsuma and Rasna under Leiko's and Crimson's order.  
"You're making a fatal mistake bring out these two killers! By this I here by challenge you!" Rouge said, cracking her knuckles.

Kurai faces the bat with an amused smirk on her face, not even intimidated by the army of G.U.N. soldiers behind Rouge. Even though the seriousness of the situation, the challenge seem to interest her.

"Hmph, you really think you can stand a chance?" Kurai belittles Rouge, letting out a little chuckle. "Fine. These soldiers of yours have really been starting to bore us. I could use a proper punching bag."

Just then, Kurai raises her left hand as if signalling the Ebony Rogue ninja behind her while shouting out:

 _"Nami no kōgeki!"_

Immediately, four of the advanced ninjas from the group, dressed in dark purple ninja garbs, leap up high and somersault over their leader and Rouge as their legs were shrouded in a dark energy. Once the foxes reach the ground, they land into a synchronized split, slamming their bare paws to the floor and sending out a big, black wave of dark energy at the G.U.N. soldiers blocking the path to blow them all out of the way. Afterwards, Kurai would point forward towards the clear at the clear path, signalling the remaining foxes to dash past Rouge and continue ahead, along with the four advanced ninjas. The head fox then looks back at" Miho and Rasna.

"Use this opportunity to escape," Kurai says before locking eyes with Rouge. The bat was now her new target. "This one is mine."  
"Bring it on!" Rouge then gets in a fight position and then jumps up to preform her screw kick at Kurai.

Kurai times herself just right then performs a big back flip in response, vaulting herself right over Rouge's corkscrew kick and positioning herself for a hard front kick to the bat's head from the air, using the force of the impact to leap away afterwards and land back to the ground.

Rouge then got hit and crashes to the floor, holding her head in slight pain. She then grabs Kurai's wrist and slams her to the floor hard. Right when her wrist was grabbed, Kurai responds by using the connected hand to grab Rouge's wrist away then forces her way out of the bat's grab while attempting to twist her wrist, which would send a sharp jolt a pain into her body.

"Hmph, pathetic..." Kurai taunts before following up her reversal with a quick knee strike to Rouge's stomach and shooting her leg up for a high side kick to face using the blade of her foot.

"URGH!" Rouge grunts in pain, blood was coming out of her mouth. She then respond with using one hard kick at Kurai giving a bruise on her cheek. Some blood came from her mouth but Kurai wipes it off.  
"You are tough but I won't surrender!" Rouge stands up holding her injured arm. She then resumes fighting Kurai to then try use one of her moves.

Kurai shows a sadistic smirk, her leg still raised from her earlier side kick. She was enjoying every moment of her enemy's pain. Right when Rouge came at her for another attack attempt, the fox waits until her opponent was within range then quickly throws her leg down for an axe kick to her head. Right immediately afterwards, Kurai attempts to grab Rouge's arm as tight as she could to keep her in place begins to pummel the bat with fast, back-to-back roundhouse kicks and hook kicks to repeatedly slap her face with her bare foot. Kurai wasn't trying to just make Rouge give up from trying to stop her jailbreak attempt. She really wanted to hurt her! As an Ebony Rogue, the sadistic fox wanted to inflict as much damage as she possibly could to make her enemy truly suffer, to show Rouge what real pain felt like. She didn't even care how bad the bat was hurting. Kurai was literally treating Rouge as her own personal punching bag!

After slamming more different kicks at Rouge's upper body, Kurai would flip into a somersault kick to the face to send Rouge up and crashing against the wall.

"ARGH!" The impact caused Rouge's wings to dislocate and temporarily making her unable to fly. Rouge tried to stand up but all physical abuse proved too much.  
Kurai gracefully lands to the ground and looks at the injured bat with a evil smile.

"Looks like YOU were the one who made the fatal mistake!" Kurai mocks Rouge, crossing her arms and swishing her tail a bit. "Such sloppy technique... I knew you wouldn't be able to even to make me even break a sweat. You should've known better than to oppose us."

Surprisingly, she wasn't even done! Kurai walks up to Rouge and forces her back up to her feet to where she would lean against the wall.

"Just to make sure you learn your lesson, pain shall be your teacher!" With that, the cold-hearted fox rears a fist back and punches Rouge directly in the stomach then proceeds to mercilessly beat her up against the wall with strong punches and kicks, all over her upper body. This would go on for several more seconds until Kurai decides to end it with a powerful leaping uppercut to the chin to knock Rouge into the air, along with her, then follows up with an aerial knee strike to the stomach and attempts to finish her opponent off with a spinning roundhouse kick to the face with enough force to send Rouge spinning into another wall and knock her unconscious. Kurai lands back to her feet afterwards and notices Rouge completely knocked out.

"Heh, see you around bat-bitch," Kurai said before leaving the prison with the other Ebony Rogues Rasna and Miho Satsuma. "It's been fun beating you around."

E-123 Omega appeared and was about to fire when they got away, he instead heads to his comrade Rouge and picks her up.

"Scanning: Need medical treatment" Omega scanned Rouge's current condition. The GUN commander came into the scene seeing one of his best agents brutally beaten up, leaving him in complete shock.  
"Get Agent Rouge to the medical bay! The rest of you, clear the area" The Commander ordered his men to take Rouge to the medicals. Rouge was placed onto a stretcher and Topaz saw her beaten up partner, shaking her head in sadness.

 **X**

At the Destructix base, Kurai and the Ebony Rogues has brought Rasna and Miho Satsuma to Crimson and Leiko.  
"Miho, It's been some time" Leiko was pleased to see her daughter again.  
"You should have freed me from the jail in Japan. Then I would be pleased to see you" Miho said coldly.

"Miho, I'm so sorry, I was just disappointed that you failed me but I didn't wanted to be imprisoned like you. So that's why I left Japan to start my career in Station Square. I hope you can accept my forgiveness" Leiko said.  
"I will, but my loyalty was to Eggman. Now that I failed him I have to turn my loyalty to you again" Miho said.  
"It will be an honor. As for now, you work for the Destructixs now" Leiko said.

"Hai Mother" Miho bowed. Crimson grinned and gets to Miho.  
"Welcome to the Destructixs Miho Satsuma or should I say Agent Shinu" Crimson said.

He then turns his attention to Rasna.  
"And what can you do cobra?" Crimson asked.  
"My main power is my venom, it can cause hallucinations and eventual death on my victims if they are injected enough of it" Rasna said, showing her fangs.  
"Good. Could be some use, you're in too" Crimson said, standing tall over the cobra.  
"Thank you Crimson. Can't wait to fight the Sonic team" Rasna said.

 **X**

The next day at the medicals, Rouge has awaken and was having a visit from her friend Hex the cobra, who was really upset at for what Kurai did to Rouge by seriously beating her. The report of the prison break was already reported to the Sonic team and they were again shocked that another member of their team has been beaten brutally.

"Rouge, how are you feeling?" Hex asked.  
"The wings just need some rest for the relocation but I got many bruises on my torso, oh damn I got two broken ribs. I've been hurt worse than this" Rouge said, trying not to move so much to not cause stress in her body.

"You really should rest Rouge. You should be happy you're alive" Hex said.  
"Yeah. Thanks" Rouge said. Before Hex left, Rouge was about to say something to her.  
"Hey Hex, if you see Kurai again, give her a real jinx punishment" Rouge said.  
"I will. Good bye Rouge" Hex said before leaving the medical area at the GUN Base.

"I swear I will make Kurai pay for what she has done" Hex thought with a clenched fist.

 **Oh uh, The Destructixs are getting two more assassins, Agent Shinu and Rasna the cobra. And damn that sadistic Kurai for hurting Rouge without mercy.**


	17. Chapter 17: Tails is back

**Tails is back!**

 **AN: You wanna see the hospital scene, check my friend ScottishArtGuy on Deviantart.**

After the Sonic gang visited Rouge at GUN's hospital area, the SSS hedgehogs were now back at their own house. But as for Sonic, he was still concerning about his teammates getting hurt and feeling that he is a failure at leading the team, but Amy and Fiona at the hospital told him he don't need to feel responsible for not saving Tails from Crimson and saving Rouge from the Ebony Rogue ninjas and Kurai. But he worries too that his attitude has changed, he acted all rude to Silver at the hospital and as Dark Sonic almost strangled Fiona when she became good.

"Gosh, Amy and Fiona was right, I feel too responsible for anyone's problems. I guess I blame myself too much recently" Sonic said to himself. Silver then gets to Sonic to talk with him.  
"So that's why you're acting like this lately?" Silver asked Sonic.  
"Yes. I just felt I'm not worthy for leading the team for not being able to save two teammates" Sonic sighs.  
"But you are a worthy leader Sonic. Also I overheard you saying that you want to kill Crimson. You really mean it?" Silver assures Sonic.  
"No, If I kill anyone my reputation will be doomed. There must be a way for me to prevent my dark form from doing so. I mean I almost strangled Fiona to death in my dark form. Also I'm so sorry how I acted towards you" Sonic said.

Silver was quiet for a moment and then suddenly a knock was heard from the door.  
"I'll go get it" Sonic gets up to answer. He got to the door and opened it. To his delight it was no other than Tails. Some happy tears were producing in Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic!" Tails hugged Sonic tightly.  
"Tails! You're back!" Sonic hugged him tightly. He really missed his best friend ever since he was sent to hospital.  
"Yeah, Yes I am Sonic" Tails said. They then pulled from the hug when Silver and Shadow saw the two friends hug.

"Well well look who's back" Shadow saw a fully healthy Tails.  
"Tails, how do you feel?" Silver asked Tails.  
"Perfectly fine. Say what happened during the days while I was at the hospital?" Tails asked.  
"Well for three days ago it was intended that Crimson would attack Angel Island according to Fiona. Instead he allied with the Ebony Rogues to assault the GUN prison to free Agent Shinu and a serial killer named Rasna. Rouge tried to stop them but she failed. Don't worry she's recovering well at GUN's medical center" Silver told him everything the last few days he was in the hospital. This shocked Tails a bit.

"Damn, Crimson is planning to get the most lethal villains to make his own bigger isn't it?" Tails guessed.  
"Yes" Silver nods.

"Also Tails, after you were broken by Crimson, I was really worried if I'm not worthy of being our leader due to not saving either you or Rouge. But now I understand I can't blame myself for someone in trouble" Sonic said sadly. They all headed to the living room.

"Sonic it was not your fault. It's Crimson who wanted to make you suffer" Tails.  
"I can tell. But for now we better get ready for Crimson and his allies by practicing with our friends before we fight them" Sonic said.

"And I can put my Tornado suit armor Mach I to the test then" Tails said. He then showed images of his armor to which the SSS hedgehogs looked at together with Tails in the living room.

"Not bad at all Tails. Are you sure it will work?" Sonic asked.  
"Trust me I made the armor with Cyo. He also got one" Tails said.  
"Right of course. So tomorrow we better get ready for the Destructixs and the Ebony Rogues. To victory!" Sonic said, he held his hand out to let Silver, Shadow and Tails take his in agreement.  
"To victory!"

Next is the preparation of the team.


	18. Chapter 18: Ready for Battle

Ready for battle

 **Happy late 26th year for Sonic.**

The Sonic team along with their allies has finished practicing with Rosie as their sensei to improve their fighting skills against the Destructixs who has joined forces with the Ebony Rogues. Cyo and Tails has brought out their Mach 1 armors and put them on.

"Well guys, this is it, today we better get ready for Angel Island when Crimson and his allies might attack any time soon. Thanks to Fiona she has given us all info of his plan. But there is a chance he is changing the plan into something more deadlier. And as we know by our friend Rosie, the Ebony Rogues will not stop at hurting their victims, as Kurai did to Agent Rouge. So this strategy is that we better be more careful for this mission since our enemies gets stronger each time. So for now I want to say it's a honor that Tails is back thanks to Nebula and Selene's healing powers. And for Rosie who days ago saved my life from Agent Shinu. Thank you all" Sonic had a speech to the team.

They all applauded to their leader. Nebula and Selene smiled at being honored for helping Tails' healing process. Rosie smiled warmly for Sonic mentioning saving him from Shinu. Truly, it was nice to be appreciated.  
With the heartwarming speech all said and done, Rosie spoke up next, raising a fist to her side. "Okay, there's not much time to waste. Let's get over there quickly so we can help out Knuckles!".

"That's the spirit! Prepare yourself guys, we're taking off for the island!" Cyo said, putting on his helmet and mask for his armor along with Tails. Sonic gets on the Tornado with Amy and Knuckles. The rest of the team got on some other aircraft while those who could fly flew after them to Angel Island. Rosie was in the aircraft with Fairy, Gamer, Bonnie, Fiona, Hex, Espio, Blaze, Victory and even Misery was with them. Hex was keeping her promise to fight Kurai for her friend Rouge.

 **X**

At the Destructix's base, Crimson had his own team prepared.  
Kurai was briefing three of her elite ninjas, from the Ebony Rouges, of Crimson's plan to ambush Angel Island and take the Master Emerald while everyone else was getting ready. Her underlings nod and bowed before going off to inform the lower-rank ninjas of their duties, leaving the head fox alone to talk to Crimson.

"So... When shall begin this big heist, hmm?" Kurai questions. "My clan is aching for action."

"We'll begin soon Kurai. This time the Sonic team won't be so fortunate" Crimson said.  
"Very well, then," Kurai responds. "A whole team in our way just means more Mobians to punish."  
"Yes, Those who oppose me and my desire for the Master Emerald shall knee before me by force" Crimson said, walking with Kurai to their aircraft.

Kurai smirks sinisterly as she follows by Crimson's side. She just couldn't wait to get her hands on those who stood against them and make them suffer through sheer pain. However, was she really set to support Crimson completely? Just then, Lien-Da walks up to them.  
"Honey, we're ready to depart to Angel Island" Lien-Da said to Crimson.  
"Excellent" Crimson said.  
Kurai stays silent as the two chat amongst themselves. She had a rather cold glare in her eyes as she joins them and the other Destructix members on the aircraft. What went through her mind was a mystery, not even the other of the Destructixs knew.

 **X  
**  
Back to Angel Island, the Sonic team and their allies were at the Master Emerald altar, the Master Emerald has been moved away to the Hidden Palace on the island. Sonic was ready to speak about his plan to defeat the Destructixs and the Ebony Rogues.  
"Here's the plan, we split into four groups to fight both teams, I will stick with Amy, Shadow and Nebula in my group. Any questions?" Sonic finished. Tails took of his mask and reached his hand up.  
"Tails?"  
"Well it might sound silly, but do you really trust Fiona now that she's in the team?" Tails asked.

"Of course I do, she told us that she knew Crimson's plan on how to invade the island. She said that his team would have attacked the island on the underside first to then take out the turrets you installed and then have Boomer and Anti-Tails place explosives on the Sandopolis zone on the island as well at the old echidna village" Sonic explained what Fiona knew of the plan to Tails.

"It's true Tails" Fiona said.  
"Okay, I trust you on this one" Tails said. He puts on his mask back on and activated the suit again.  
"Now we split up, Fiona you are coming with me, Victory, Gamer, Fairy, Bonnie and Cyo" Tails said to Fiona.  
"Okay then, Lets keep moving" Fiona follows Tails group, the other three groups spread out into different directions on the island, but Sonic's group gets to the Hidden Palace under the island.

 **X**

Tails' group were now at the forest falls zone keeping their eyes open for any sign of Crimson or his team. Fairy had her viola turned into a sword and energy shield up from her energy bracelet. She was walking right next to her cousin Tails.

"Alright Tails, I really hope you are ready to fight any of Crimson's allies as I am" Fairy said.  
"I am always ready Fairy, this armor is made of same material as Cyo's armor" Tails said.  
"I know that, but you have to be extra careful so Crimson don't break you again" Fairy said.  
"As long we got friends with healing powers it will be no problem" Tails said.

Gamer then made a waterfall split in two to allow the group to walk through the waterfall.  
"Thanks Gamer" Fiona said.  
"No worries Fiona. I wish Jasmine was here right now but she is on vacation" Gamer said.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Fiona asked.  
"Yes. Been together for years" Gamer said. Then Victory eyed figures in front of them, apparently Ebony Rogue ninjas.

"Guys, we got company" Victory said, seeing the Ebony Ninjas unsheath their swords.  
"Now the real action begins!" Bonnie gets into her fighting stance.  
"Time for some action!" Fairy charges a energy blast from her hand.  
"ATTACK!" Tails activates the thrusters in his boots and charges at the ninjas with his group.

Cyo charges one ninja and punches one hard in the gut using his mechanical hand before the ninja could react. The pressure of the punch made the ninja fox hold her gut in pain. Cyo takes her sword and tosses it to Fiona.  
"You're gonna need this!" Cyo said to her.  
"Got it" Fiona then clashes her sword at a male wolf ninja resulting in sword fighting with him.  
 **  
X**

With Hex, Silver, Blaze, Rosie and Selene, they were at the desert palace keeping their eyes after any sign of Crimson's allies.  
"Wow, this place reminds me of my home in Egypt" Hex admired the area.  
"I know right. But no time for sightseeing. We got to look after Crimson or any of his allies. They can be anywhere" Silver said.  
"Sure. But I am still going to make Kurai pay for what she has done to Rouge" Hex said with slight anger.

They then heard footsteps that diffidently was not from them and it was getting closer every second.  
"Wait, I sense a evil aura nearby" Rosie senses something.  
"Where exactly?" Selene asked.  
"Right here fools" out of the ruins, a green cobra appeared in front of them. It was Rasna the cobra and along with her was Agent Shinu, Kurai the fox and Sergeant Simian. Rosie eyes widens when she saw Kurai, the one fox who has mercilessly beaten one of her teammates long ago in the forest, but her attention was interrupted when Agent Shinu stepped out.

"I'm looking forward this rematch Rosie" Agent Shinu said.  
"You!" Rosie glared.  
"Hai, Now I am more equipped to kill you and your pals" Agent Shinu said, making two energy katanas appear on her hands.  
"Less talk more fight!" Blaze made fire appear in her hands as well from her eyes. Rosie then fights Shinu while Silver fought Simian along with Blaze and Selene fought Rasna

Hex was on the other hand targeting Kurai with hatred in her eyes and she hisses like a cobra.  
"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Rouge!" Hex said angrily.  
"Oh you care for that bat-slut? Well I am going to break you too!" Kurai cracks her knuckles.  
"Ain't gonna happen!" Hex jumps up and preforms a round kick at the Ebony Rogue fox who blocks it with her wrist, only for Hex to use a sneak attack to then grab her shoulder and threw her at a pillar.

Kurai got up and sees the dark pink cobra charge at her. She countered Hex with a side kick to then punch her really hard. Hex caught her fist and then used a jinx to make Kurai punch herself in the face instead. The jinx wore off and Kurai wipes off blood from her nose.  
"Is that all you got you snake head? I'm just getting warmed up!" Kurai glared. The fight between Hex and Kurai resumes.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19: Sonic & Knuckles vs Crimson

Sonic and Knuckles vs Crimson

 **AN: Sorry for the wait, a lot of driving lessons for me. It will take me a while to get my driver license ^^;**

Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Nebula was now at the Hidden Palace inside Angel Island along with Knuckles who was there already, standing near the massive Master Emerald.  
"Well, We better get ready because any time soon Crimson or any other of his allies will soon appear in here" Knuckles said.  
"Yes. Being in here reminds me of back in the time when Eggman used you to fight me and Tails but revealed his true colors to you Knuckles" Sonic said, reminding Knuckles. But Knuckles was not interested in hearing when Eggman tricked him.  
"Shut up" Knuckles glared.  
"Sorry my bad. Well I know why you couldn't join Selene's group. You have to stay near the Master Emerald with our help so Crimson can't drain it dry out of it's energy" Sonic said.

"Yes. But why do I have him as my foster brother in the first place" Knuckles said.  
"That's what's been bothering me Knuckles. Tell me a bit why he became evil in the first place?" Amy wondered.  
"Okay, but I make this quick. When my ancestors picked out the guardian of the emerald which was me, my foster brother Crimson grew enraged and jealous of me and in a attempt he tried to use the Master Emerald by his own power, selfishness and greed. But I managed to take him away from the emerald before he could do any more harm. It became a struggle between me and him but I managed to win, resulting in me giving him his two scars over his eye. From that day on he was banished from the island and I kept him a secret for a while. Heck that's part of why I am very protective of the Master emerald" Knuckles explained his past with Crimson.

 **X**

Selene, along with Misery and Espio was at the Red mountains fighting Miles Prower (Anti-Tails) and Boomer in armors alike Tails' and Cyo's armors. Misery fires her magical beams at the two but misses when Miles fires a energy blast at her. It was countered by Selene's energy blast and she flew right at Miles and grabs his right gauntlet on his armor and crushes it to disable the energy blasts on it.  
"Get off me!" Miles fires his left hand's energy blast at Selene to get her off him slightly sending her back, he flew away with her in pursuit.

Boomer in his armor used sticky bombs to fire at Espio who just used his throwing stars to blow them up in mid-air. He then used a spindash at Boomer to knock his helmet off. Before Espio could do another move, a electric whip caught Espio and he turns around to see Julie-Su.

"Gotcha!" She pulls him and and threw him at the mountain wall and zaps him. As of turning to her half-sister's side, the now former good echidna is almost as sadistic as Lien-Da. Then a magical blast hits Julie in the back and she screams in pain.  
"ARGH!" Julie-Su saw Misery with magic in her hands and the purple red-eyed cat glared at Julie.  
"Don't think about it traitor!" Misery said coldly. Julie picks up her whip and lashes at Misery instead continuing the battle. Espio got up and dusts off, ready to fight against Boomer the walrus again.

 **X**

Back inside the hidden palace, Sonic was walking up to the Master Emerald's place and then he turns around to his comrades.  
"Well, no matter what happens we protect it at all cost" Sonic said.

Suddenly, Nebula's ears twitched in alert.  
"Someone's here" Nebula said, standing in fighting position. Very right, from the entrance of the Hidden Palace, a large piece of a pillar was thrown at the five but they managed to avoid it in time. In a loud thud the pillar piece crashes onto the floor spreading bits of stone. A evil laughter was heard from where the pillar was thrown from and it came from no other than Crimson who had Lien-Da with him. With them were a rebuilt Metal Scourge.

"Surprised to see me brother?" Crimson said walking up to the heroes.  
"Hardly, You will not touch the Master Emerald, Crimson! If you drain it the whole island will crumble!" Knuckles warned him.  
"Like I care. Once I have all that emerald's power I will remake Angel Island in my own image and a new kind of our tribe will rise. Those who oppose me shall be destroyed. Choose wisely Knuckles, join me and we can rule the tribe like brothers or you will be killed like the rest of your friends!" Crimson tells Knuckles about his plan once he has drained the emerald.

"I will never join you Crimson! I rather fight you!" Knuckles growled.  
"Then you made the wrong DECISION!" Crimson turns both of his hands into laser guns, charging up deadly energy blasts to kill him and the others. As he fires, the beams were about to hit him when Shadow used chaos control to move them out of the way,. The beam hits the spot they were. Crimson, Metal Scourge and Lien-Da looks around while Lien-Da took out two electric whips

"Where did they go?!" Lien-Da looks around.  
"Right here!" Came Sonic's voice. He came in superspeed and dashes hard at the cyborg echidna along with Knuckles, allowing him to shove Crimson underneath the prophetic mural. This left Lien-Da and Metal Scourge to fight Nebula, Amy and Shadow.  
"Bring it on!" Amy summons her hammer.  
"It will be my pleasure to fight you Pinky!" Lien-Da grins.

 **X**

Knuckles pinned his foster brother against the wall and punches Crimson in the face three times before Crimson caught his fist and bendning it backwards to hurt Knuckles. He gets up as Knuckles launches his other fist at him but Crimson caught it too. Knuckles grunts as he struggles against his foster brother's powerful grip and tried his best to not get on his knees. He could tell Crimson really wanna hurt him.

"I have been looking forward for this Knuckles! You're always the strong one, but now I am stronger!" Crimson said evilly. He let go off Knuckles' other fist and unleashes his claws from his left hand and slices at Knuckles' chest to hurt him, followed by a cut to his arm.  
"AAAHH!" Knuckles screams in pain and that was followed by Crimson punching him hard in the gut and a hard backhand. Sonic saw the evil echidna beating up Knuckles and then decide to cut in. He rushes fast and by a hard spindash he hit Crimson before he could hurt Knuckles further. Crimson lands on the other side seeing Sonic and gets up facing him.

"You broke my best friend's spine and almost killed him. But I won't let you hurt any of my friends again!" Sonic said angrily.  
"Have I known one friend of yours had been killed I would kill more and that's what I'm gonna do!" Crimson said.  
He unsheathes his claws and runs at Sonic to use the same tactics like last time on him. Sonic crouches and jumps up to dash him hard avoiding his claws and and kicks him in the back. Crimson swiftly turns around and had his right hand turned to a flamethrower and fires a beam of fire at Sonic which he ducks with ease and flips over. He then runs at Crimson attempting to attack his core when the echidna punches Sonic really hard sending him to the wall creating a large crater.

Sonic groans by the impact and gets on his feet again, panting slightly.  
"Hurt doesn't it Sonic?" Crimson taunts him.  
"No, I'm just getting warmed up!" Sonic said. He takes out a ring to gain more power and gets a boost for his homing attack and decks Crimson through the floor to come to another level. Knuckles runs to the floor to follow after them to help Sonic.

To be continued... 


	20. Chapter 20: Kurai's downfall

Kurai's downfall

Agent Shinu was still fighting Rosie at the Desert palace using her own skills against hers.  
Rosie made sure to keep her defenses up in according to Shinu's strikes so she wouldn't fall victim to any unexpected slashes from her energy katanas. After swiftly dodging another slash and blocking a roundhouse kick with her arm, the echidna delivers a sharp low side kick to Shinu's standing leg to hinder her balance before adding in one more side kick to the face.

Shinu crashed onto the wall cracking the visor on her helmet.  
"Argh!" Shinu grunts in pain.  
"Will you ever learn?" Rosie criticizes as she snaps back to her fighting stance. "Those katanas are not going do much on me!"  
"Then lets see if you can take some shocking!" Shinu yells and had a taser conjured from her gauntlet and with a swung she shoves it to Rosie to stun her.

"Whoa!" Rosie was way more cautious now. She quickly leans away from the shocking gauntlet, careful not to come in contact with the hazardous electricity, then slams a straight punch to the stomach. Keeping up her speedy combinations, she follows up with an uppercut to the chin and a spinning hook kick to the face to send her spinning to the ground once more. As Shinu gets back up and tries to swing more electrified punches at the echidna, Rosie utilizes more of her swift dodges to avoid each strike as they come at her. However, after dodging another punch, Shinu goes her hops in for a double front kick. One of the kicks was blocked by Rosie by the other manages to hit in her square in the face.

"Ahh!" Rosie cries out in pain as she gets knocked back a bit.

Shinu tries to take the opportunity to slam an electrified fist into Rosie's stomach but the echidna manages to recover in to duck under the strike and nail her opponent with a rising side kick to the stomach, from a crouched position.

"Ugh!" Shinu, caught off guard from the hit, leans inward and holds her belly in pain.

When she found an opening, Rosie throws another straight punch to the face then roundhouse kicks her in the rib then brings her leg up for a high side kick to the chin to make Shinu stagger. Rosie keeps up her attack and hops closer to her opponent in order to pummel her with a high-speed barrage of kicks to her upper body, basically smacking Shinu all over with her feet.

"Dragon Punch!" With a loud kiai, Rosie finishes things off with a powerful jumping uppercut, sending Shinu into the air with great force.

"Gah!" Shinu crashes onto her back and struggles to get back up.

However, Rosie gets over her and stomps hard on Shinu's gauntlets to prevent her from using them.  
"That's enough out y-" Rosie didn't finish when she heard grunting noises and beating sounds. It came from Hex and Kurai.  
"Hex!" Rosie realizes what this means and leaves Shinu.  
"Come back and fight!" Agent Shinu shouted, rising back to her feet. However, she could barely stand up and collapsed back to the ground, leaving Rosie to help her comrade.

 **X**

Inside a old tomb, Hex had some bruises and cuts being pounded by Kurai's punches and kicks. Although the Ebony Rouge leader was highly-skilled at hand-to-hand combat, Hex was able to get a few hits in using her jinxes, along with her own martial arts skills. After launching a jinx to blind Kurai with a glob of mud, Hex moves in with a quick chop to her stomach and a roundhouse kick to the face, making the fox stagger back a bit. As Kurai had a bruise on her cheek to show for it, she was appearing mildly irritated as the two stare each other down.

"Face it Kurai! I won't rest until I take you down!" Hex glared at the fox.

"You are becoming quite the annoyance... But a fighter of your puny, cheap tactics will not defeat me," Kurai mocks Hex, "It's about time I finish this!"

Kurai closes her eyes and takes a deep breath stepping into a wide stance. Quietly, she whispers...

"Shady Safeguard..."

A dark aura suddenly shrouds over her body and surrounds the fox with a black, intimidating glow. As Kurai's eyes open, a malicious smirk appears on her face.

"I dare you to use those worthless magic powers of yours now," she challenges Hex. "Come on! See how weak you truly are!

"With pleasure!" Hex threw her jinxes to the ceiling and pillars to make the blocks fly right at Kurai.  
However, as soon as the jinxes became within close proximity with Kurai, the glow around her begins to react and the energy from the jinxes suddenly disappear. The Shady Safeguard Kurai summoned neutralized the use of Hex's jinxes!

"Hmph," Kurai smirks, "Without your powers, you stand no chance against me! It's all over now!"

Then, in an instant, Kurai, dashes in close to Hex and gives her a hard punch to the ribcage, a right cross to the face and a stretching front kick to the chin to send her stumbling back.

"Urgh!" Hex grunts in pain. She stood up holding her sides as she glares at Kurai "You underestimate me Kurai, I won't give up!"  
"Hmph!" Kurai scoffs, approaching Hex casually. "Puh-lease... Without your those powers of yours, you're nothing. Just give up and accept your fate.

Hex's eyes squints in pain as she held up one hand curled to a fist. As soon as Kurai causally strolls within range, Hex growls and throws a straight punch to the fox's face. However, Kurai grabs the fist with one hand, adding insult to injury by taunting the cobra with a sinister smile and glare. Hex lets out an enraged yell as lashes out a roundhouse kick to the head with several more punches. Kurai manages to block each strike with her arms, seemingly unfazed by her enemy's desperate attempts to fight without the use of her powers. After blocking one more punch, Kurai turns around and suddenly smacks Hex in the face with her tail. She then follows up with several more tail strikes, smacking the face over and over again until finally throwing an outside crescent kick, directing into Hex's right cheek.

"Urgh!" Hex yells out in pain as she collides with her side to a wall.

Kurai now had Hex right where she wanted her: cornered. She approaches the cobra with a jumping side kick to the face, slamming the back of Hex's head against the wall, and then throws two more punches to her stomach and chest, along with a strong uppercut to the chin. As the fox continues to mercilessly pummel Hex with heavy punches and kicks against the wall, Kurai shows a sadistic grin as she enjoys every bit of her enemy's suffering. She even laughs a bit as she slaps Hex's face with roundhouse kicks and hook kicks and then proceeds to make Hex lean inward with a hard knee strike to the stomach and then bang her head against the wall with four side kicks aimed directly at the face, each one pulled back slowly after hitting the target as a way for Kurai to savor Hex's pain. After the last kick, Hex retracts her foot once more and waits a bit to see Hex's injured condition. Hex barely had the strength to stand up as there were bruises all over her body, especially around the face, and a bit of blood dripped from her mouth. Her body was slumping against the wall for support, to keep herself from collapsing and her vision began to fade.  
"...I'm sorry Rouge. I tried," Hex thought. As she was looking Kurai in the eyes, she knew she would be killed if her sorcery won't work against Kurai.

"Ha ha ha! Pathetic!" Kurai belittles her opponent. "You're in no condition to try to get revenge for your stupid little bat friend. You're totally weak! At least you were a fun punching bag to play with!"

As her eyes narrow, she prepares to give the cobra one final kick to send her into unconsciousness.

"Enough of this. Time to say goodnight, weakling!"

Right as Hex braced herself for the finishing attack, a pink blur suddenly zooms into the tomb and Rosie appears to give Kurai a hard, flying side kick to the face! "HYAH!"

"Grah!" Kurai gets sent flying away from Hex and crashes into a distant way before falling to the ground. She slowly begins to push herself up while growling angrily. "You..."

Hex falls onto her knees, still slumping against the wall, which causes Rosie to turn her attention to her. After seeing her injuries, she gasps in horror.

"Oh gosh!" Rosie exclaims and then quickly kneels down to the cobra's side, focusing her hands with positive aura and applying them over Hex to heal her wounds. "Hex, are you okay?! Speak to me!"  
"Ohhhh, Never been better. But I did my best" Hex said, getting on her feet. "But she got a heck of a anti-bad luck powers!" Hex groans.

Rosie stands back up along with her friend. "I'm just glad I made it in time. You looked really banged up!"

Meanwhile, Kurai rises to her feet as well and she definitely not happy to see Rosie interfere. She bares her fangs and clenches her right fist in anger.

"Why must you continue to be such a meddling nuisance?!" Kurai growls at Rosie.

Rosie turns towards Kurai and faces her with a serious glare in her eyes.  
"Can it, Kurai! I don't know what your game is this time but you're not hurting anyone else! This ends here!"

"No... This ends when both of you are knocked out, at my feet, and begging for mercy!" Kurai disagrees, her eyes narrowed in an expression of pure rage.

"Alright Rosie, lets finish this!" Hex got into fighting position.  
Rosie looks at her partner with a slight smile. "After you!"  
Rosie and Hex ran alongside each other against the vicious vixen.

Kurai merely growls and stands her ground as her enemies approach and Rosie starts off the attack with a swift punch to the face. Kurai blocks the attack and attempts to counter with a roundhouse kick to the head, which gets parried away by a sudden high side kick from Rosie. This gave Hex a chance to slam an elbow into Kurai's back, knocking the fox further off balance due to having her leg knocked upwards. Rosie added in on the assault and throws a front kick to the stomach.

"Gah! Oof!" Kurai gets stumbles forward then back from both hits, just barely keeping herself from falling to the ground.

The tables were turned now! As good of a martial artist Kurai is, she performs best when against just one opponent. Now that she facing two enemies at once, she was having trouble defending herself. As she blocks one attack from either of the girls, Kurai would get hit from the other. The fox was basically being ganged up on, pounded over and over by Rosie's and Hex's team-based attacks! Trying her best to control the fight, Kurai targets Rosie with a spinning heel kick to the face but the echidna clashes it with a spinning kick of her own, stopping the attack completely. Hex then swoops down for a sweep kick to Kurai's legs which manages to get avoided by the fox barely hopping over it but then Rosie suddenly dashes to behind her and knocks Kurai into the air with a somersault kick. Rosie then whistles to Hex, giving the cobra a cue for her to attack her from the air. Hex smiles, jumps onto her hands and pushes herself upwards to kick Kurai's back with both feet and send her flying into a wall. But Hex wasn't done. She then flips into the air after her, skillfully wraps her legs around Kurai's neck then makes herself flip back to slam the fox back to ground, on her head!

"Gah!" Kurai cries out from the incredibly painful throw from Hex. Her head was throbbing and her vision started to get dizzy. However, she still struggles to push herself up, not wanting to give up for even a second. She was not going to rest until her enemies were vanquished, once and for all. However, now SHE was the one in no condition to seek revenge!

"Give it up, Kurai! You lose," Hex says.

"N-NEVER!" Kurai snarls at both of them and targets Hex with a muscle-packed jumping axe kick to the head, with all of her might. "HYAH!"

Hex's eyes widen but she manages to act fast and block the attack by crossing both of her arms over her, barely stopping the might of Kurai's powerful kick.

"Time to end this! Kyah!" Hex says with a smirk before giving Kurai a side kick to the chest, knocking her towards her partner. "Rosie!"

Rosie hears the cobra's call, times herself just right throws herself back onto her hands, kicking Kurai in the chin in the process.

"Hyah!" The echidna twists her body a bit and then throws herself into a high-speed spin, kicking Kurai across the face multiple times while upside-down and airborne. After maintaining the spin for a few seconds, Rosie lands back to her hands and leaps into a front flip, kicking Kurai with the heels of her foot and send her her stumbling back towards Hex. "Hex!"

Hex nods to Rosie's signal and gives Kurai a strong elbow strike to the stomach when she was close. She then twirls into a backfist strike to the face, a right cross across the cheek and one more side kick to the chest to push her back again. Kurai was now bruised all over and in a daze. She was completely wide open for one more attack. Hex and Rosie both nod to each other, dash up close to Kurai, to where both of them were side by side with each other and...

"HYAH!" They both let out a simultaneous kiai as they both shoot a leg up for a tag team high side kick to the chin!

"GAH!" Kurai screams in pain as the impact of the blow sends her flying straight up until she hits the wall once more. She then crashes to the ground and lands on her back. The sadistic fox was now finally knocked out cold and the black glow around her body vanishes.

"That was for Rouge!" Hex said. She used a jinx to make cuffs appear on Kurai's wrists and ankles, preventing her from moving. Hex then turns to Rosie, holding her hand out. "I guess I owe you Rosie. You saved me."  
"Aww, no problem!" Rosie accepts Hex's hand and shakes it, smiling cheerfully. "I wasn't just going to let Kurai hurt you like that! At least now she won't be hurting anyone else for awhile. Now let's go see if the others need help too!"  
"Of course!" Hex ran with her out of the tomb to help the others.

 **X**

Silver and Blaze was now fighting together against Sergeant Simian and Rasna after Selene left to help those at the Red Mountains to give them more backup (see chapter 19 why Selene is there). Silver fought Rasna who with her stealthy moves sneaks past his attacks and leaps over to try bite Silver with her fangs.

"Let's see if a hedgehog can resist my hallucination poison!" Rasna taunts Silver.  
"Just to let you know, I can't be killed by poison" Silver struggled.  
"Oh yeah?!" Rasna shoves her fangs hard onto Silver's neck to inject her poison. After a brief moment of struggle, Silver shoves the green cobra off him. Rasna kips back on her feet and hisses.

"Just wait for your vision being affected" Rasna grins.  
"Huh?" Silver noticed his vision being to change, everything seem to blur into different colors and stars and swirls appeared.  
"What kind of trickery is this?!" Silver got confused. Rasna grins and runs up to Silver to smack him down with both fists and tail. Silver tried his best to use his ESP powers but his vision was just too blurry by the poison, which didn't kill him due to him being a hedgehog.

"Come on you fire kitty! You can do better!" Sergeant Simian used his machine gun against Blaze who runs to avoid them.  
"I will if you fight fair without guns!" Blaze appeared and used a fire ball to melt his machine gun's pipe, he immediately dropped it and sees Blaze coming at him and spins around to punch him twice in the face. Simian was about to punch back when Blaze elbows him hard in the gut to then knock him out with a non-lethal fire beam.

"There, Now to help Silver" Blaze said, she looks over to see Silver struggling against Rasna.  
"Silver!" She gasps at the sight of Silver suffering from hallucination and she runs over to attack Rasna. Her eyes glows in a orange glow and she threw two fire balls at Rasna to get her off Silver.  
"Silver! What's is happening to you?" Blaze helped him up.  
"My eyes are slowly recovering. But I'm glad it didn't kill me the poison" Silver said.  
"Good, Now we got to get to the others" Blaze said.


	21. Chapter 21: Powered Crimson

Powered Crimson

Sonic and Knuckles are now fighting Crimson deeper within the Hidden Emerald Palace and they had a hard time fighting him due to his enhanced senses and strength. For example if Sonic so much as tries out his spindash or homing attack, Crimson would either deflect the attack or punch him really hard at him. As for Knuckles it was very hard for him as Crimson is now equal in strength with him but did manage to deliver some blows at the cyborg echidna. Right now, Sonic and Knuckles were now getting hit by a blast from Crimson's cannons which is meant to send them back.

"URGH!" Sonic crashed through a pillar and it broke in two by the impact. Knuckles crashes into a rock pillar which broke apart and collapses right over him leaving his arm exposed.  
"Hehehehehehe! Face it you two fools! My powers are twice as much after these upgrades, so give it up!" Crimson cackled evilly walking up to them. He lifts up Sonic and pulled him close to his face.  
"No, I won't give up and I won't use my dark side to defeat you!" Sonic said.

Crimson just simply chuckle at his response.  
"Oh but you know you want to. Not to mention you really wanted to after I broke your pathetic fox friend's back" Crimson taunts him. But Sonic instantly got angry at hearing that memory, his eyes filled with pure rage. He kicks Crimson off him and growls.  
"Don't you dare call him pathetic! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Sonic yelled. He used a really strong homing attack at Crimson and roundhouse kick at the echidna following with a hard uppercut and a very hard knee strike. As much Sonic goes harder on Crimson he refuses to use his dark form against him otherwise he would kill Crimson.

"THIS TIME YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Sonic yelled angrily and tries to use a hard punch at Crimson. However Crimson activates the thrusters in his boots to fly away before Sonic could hit him.  
"Sorry Sonic, I got a emerald to drain! HAHAHAHA!" Crimson grins and flies through the hole on the ceiling to get to the upper floor where the Master Emerald is at. Sonic then heard Knuckles pushing himself out of the debris covered in dirt, bruises and cuts.

"Don't let him get...the Master Emerald...Ugh" Knuckles said to Sonic in a weak voice, he fell onto his knees being too weak to keep moving.  
"Got it" Sonic nods. He jumps up to the hole in the ceiling and pursues Crimson.

 **X**

Lien-Da was still fighting against Amy and she lashes her electric whip at the pink hedgehog again. Amy jumps out of the way and spins her hammer around and hit Lien-Da to knock her back to the floor. By the crash the electricity on the whip turns off. Walking over to the former cult leader, Amy held her hammer up.

"Giving up yet Lien?" Amy said. Lien-Da got up and picked up her whip while groaning in slight pain.  
"Give up?! I'm just getting warmed up!" Lien-Da screamed and swung her whip at Amy slicing the Piko Piko hammer in half. Now without a hammer, Amy have to be careful not to get shocked by the sadistic echidna female. With a loud yell Lien-Da slams the whip against the ground and lashes out for another attack.

Amy was too late to react when Lien finally managed to tie Amy with the whip. As Amy struggled to break free, Lien-Da turns on the electricity again and shocks Amy.  
"AAAAAAAAGHHH!" Amy screamed as Lien-Da shocks her.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lien-Da laughed evilly. Amy struggle to resist the pain and reaches her hand out on the whip and with all strength she had she pulled Lien-Da hard right at her. With a hard punch Amy hits Lien-Da in the face and grabs the deactivated whip to break the handle of it.

"I can still fight you!" Lien-Da shouted and launches her fist at Amy and sweep kicks at her. Amy blocks her attacks and countered her next punch with her own.  
Then the next Amy did was to thrust kick at Lien-Da in the face and with a elbow strike. Lien-Da was about to do another attack when Amy grabs her cybernetic dreadlock and with a hard pull  
she tore off the dreadlock.

"AAARGH!" Lien-Da screamed in pain after her cybernetic dreadlock was torn off by Amy.  
"HYAH!" Amy finishes her off with a jab punch at Lien-Da to knock her out cold. Lien-Da was eventually tied by Amy by her own destroyed whip.  
"Finally. Hope they will hold her long" Amy said.

She then ran to the direction where the Master Emerald is and to her shock Crimson was getting over there.  
"Oh no! No no no!" Amy ran over there.

 **X**

Nebula and Shadow were fighting Metal Scourge and they were getting the upper hand by damaging the robot's thrusters to prevent him from increasing his speed.  
"Alright Green Scourge Bot! Take this!" Nebula threw her purple energy blasts at Metal Scourge but it did little damage to the robot. Metal Scourge then attempts to gain speed when Shadow appeared from behind and shoves his fist right through him.

"Say good night toaster chest! Chaos Spear!" Shadow eliminates Metal Scourge by blowing the robot's whole body using a chaos spear. Metal Scourge's eyes shuts down and Shadow threw it's remains away.  
"There. Now before Crimson gets to the Master Emerald!" Nebula said.  
"Yes and quick, if he drains it the whole place is gonna go!" Shadow said.

He and Nebula ran over to the Master Emerald's altar in the palace and they saw a flashing bright light coming from the Master Emerald. To their shock they saw too late that Crimson has sinking his claws into the Emerald causing it to crackle with bolts around and a loud noise as if the Master Emerald was screaming in mental pain.  
"YESSSSS! I can feel the absolute power coursing through me!" Crimson laughed maniacally. Sonic arrived and stopped, he could only watch in shock as the former guardian of the Master Emerald is now starting his process of draining the Master Emerald.

 **X**

Outside on the island, it was shaking violently like a earthquake. Both the groups of the Sonic team and the Destructixs felt it too. The Ebony Rogue ninjas then retreats to find Kurai before leaving the island. Tails's group didn't bother to follow them as their concern is now about the island.  
"What is happening?!" Fiona asked Tails. The forest falls cliffs started to crack up.  
"It's Crimson! He has reached the Master Emerald!" Tails gasps. Fairy looks around worried.

"We must do something!" Fairy screamed.  
"And quick now!" Bonnie screamed. Cyo then turns on the wings on his armor.  
"Gamer, Fairy! Teleport Bonnie, Fiona and Victory with you. Cyo you're coming with me!" Tails gave the orders to the group.  
"Okay Tails!" Cyo thumbs up

"Get ready!" Victory said.  
"We're on it!" Fairy and Gamer placed their hands on Victory, Bonnie and Fiona to teleport them to the Hidden Palace.

"Hope we're not too late!" Cyo said while flying next to Tails.  
"I got the six chaos emeralds with me. I just hope they will work with Shadow having his" Tails said.  
On their way were Hex, Silver, Blaze and Rosie following them to the cave which leads to the hidden Palace.  
 **  
X**

At the red mountains, Selene, Misery and Espio notices the island shaking along with Anti-Tails, Boomer and Julie-Su  
"What is going on?!" Espio asked.  
"I don't know but it must be Crimson touching the Master Emerald!" Selene said.  
"Has our boss gone mad?!" Julie-Su gasped realizing what's going on.  
"We must get to safety!" Selene said, grabbing Espio's hand and flew away with Misery. Boomer, Miles flew away in retreat with Julie-Su in hands.  
 **  
X**

Crimson still kept his grip on the Master Emerald to get it's powers, his yellow core started to turn a shiny green.  
"Just a few seconds and I'll be invincible!" Crimson laughed. But Sonic and Shadow had a plan however.

"Come on faker! Let's do it!" Shadow glares and rushes alongside Sonic at Crimson.  
"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!" Sonic shouts and with a hard blow both hedgehogs shoves Crimson off the Master Emerald, which were a forest green color now. Crimson stops in midair by his thrusters. Now the echidna was really angry for the hedgehogs preventing from draining the Master Emerald.

"YOU! YOU HAVE INTERFERED FOR THE LAST TIME HEDGEHOGS!" Crimson screamed bloody murder.  
"No! You're not welcome on this island anymore! The Master Emerald shall remain here!" Sonic glared.  
"So be ready Crimson, We're ready to fight you to our last breaths!" Shadow said with clenched fists.  
Crimson growls in anger having clearly losing what's left of his sanity, fires chaos charged blasts from his laser cannons at the hedgehogs.

Sonic and Shadow moves out of the way and Shadow took out his green chaos emerald.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" He fires his chaos blast at Crimson.  
"DIE!" Crimson fires his empowered blast to counter the chaos blast resulting in a explosion when both blasts hit.  
The two hedgehogs kept their footings while Crimson was pushed back a bit.

"Sonic! Catch these!" Came Tails' voice, Sonic turns around and catches the six chaos emeralds Tails had with him. With him came the others of the team.  
"Shadow, your emerald!" Sonic said. Shadow took out his chaos emerald again.  
"Yes, let's do it!" Shadow gave a smirk and the chaos emeralds surrounds the two hedgehogs and in a bright shine they turned into their superforms.

"Let's see if you can handle two super hedgehogs!" Super Sonic grins.  
"Oh bring it on! Lets see what my Master Emerald powered body can do!" Crimson yelled, unsheathing his claws as he prepares to fight the two super hedgehogs.

Next the final fight! 


	22. Chapter 22: Final Battle

Final Battle

Super Sonic and Super Shadow are still fighting the now Master Emerald-powered Crimson inside the Hidden Palace area. The rest of the team watched as they fought violently in the cave and wondered if they are gonna make it.  
"They need our help!" Blaze said in worry.  
"Yes! Lets GO!" Silver flies and joins Sonic and Shadow and turns into Super Silver as soon the chaos emeralds touches him. His hands charges up a chaos blast ready to fire.  
"CHAOS BLAST!" He shouts and fires it directly at Crimson.

"Nnargh!" Crimson deflects it with his wrist and flies at Super Silver about to punch him when Super Silver caught his fist and shoves his fist onto Crimson's core. He was expecting the power core to shut down Crimson's mechanisms, but Crimson just chuckled evilly to Super Silver's confusion.

"Hehehehehehe, You are a fool Weed head! I still got plenty of power!" Crimson laughed and he heavy punches Super Silver. Crimson then grabs Super Silver by the throat and throws him at the ceiling to then fire a green powerful energy blast at him. Thinking fast Super Silver used his shield of light to deflect the blast back at Crimson who dodges it.  
"You're impressive but you still will die!" Crimson powers up his flamethrowers. This time the flames has changed into a darker blue color and when he fires them they were more beam like and they were heading straight for Super Silver.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Blaze yelled and used her own fire beam to counter Crimson's. As she struggled she strains as the echidna's fire is much stronger. It seemed like Crimson was going to get the upper hand until Super Sonic fires his own chaos attack at Crimson to distract him. This gave Blaze the chance to send Crimson back hard against the ground. He gets up looking more angry and desperate than ever.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Crimson lets out a battle-cry and his cracked core starts to glow again. Around him appeared a red aura surrounding him sparkling with lightnings.

Tails then catches something in his scanner in his battle armor. The result came up as a shock.  
"Guys! His powers gets more deadlier! We got to take him down now before he reaches dangerous levels!" Tails informs the team.  
"Like a nuclear bomb?!" Nebula gasps.  
"Exactly! Now let's stop him!" Tails turns on the thrusters in his boots along with Cyo.

Bonnie saw her boyfriend flying with Tails and looks with concern. She presses her finger on her communicator to talk with Tails on it.  
"Tails, Cyo! Are you sure this will work?" Bonnie asked.  
"Trust me, the armor is powered by stabilized artificial chaos energy so they will hold. We tested them" Tails said before cutting off to focus on fighting Crimson.  
"I'll be okay Bonnie I promise. Love you!" Cyo said on the communicator before cutting off.

"Okay Cyo, We begin phase one of our strategy!" Tails said.  
"Got it!" Cyo said, pressing his button on his right arm to use mini-laser.

 **X**

At the surface, The remaining Destructixs has picked up Simian and Rasna while the Ebony Rogues has taken their unconscious leader Kurai and already gotten away. Miles noticed at the desert palace that Agent Shinu has mysteriously disappeared.  
"Where is Shinu?!" Julie-Su asked.  
"I can't pick her up on the radar. She's gone" Miles said.  
"Forget her, we got to escape!" Boomer interrupted and gets to the cockpit to turn their aircraft away from the island.

 **X**

Crimson saw Cyo and Tails coming right at him and the two armored mobians fires their laser blasts at the echidna, who shields himself. The two flew away in a maneuver to form a new strategy.

"Tails, One more round!" Cyo said, pressing the button on his right arm twice to make it a big laser gun.  
"Target locked, Phase two!" Tails flew over and his laser guns powers up twice in his gloves. He now fires bigger laser beams with Cyo at Crimson.

"TASTE THIS!" Crimson summons all power to his laser guns to fire a red beam at them. The beams collides and creates a small explosion and Crimson prepares for another beam when Cyo and Tails tackles him at the same time. They then grab Crimson and flew upward to preform next phase. They dive down at a fast speed where they let go of Crimson.

"Thrusters on!" Crimson activates his thruster, but did not even realize the next step on the phase.  
"NOW!" Tails fires a energy beam at Crimson's back  
"ARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Crimson lost control and is forced to land onto a pillar and glares at Tails, activating his right red laser gun. His cyborg eye targets the armored fox.

"Time to die for real, boy!" Crimson yelled and charges the laser gun.

Super Sonic saw Crimson targeting Tails and angrily growls.  
"GRRRRR! NOT THIS TIME!" Super Sonic flew over and grabbed his wrist effortlessly. Crimson's expression changes to one of pure shock as Super Sonic crushes his mechanical right wrist disabling it's weaponry.

"That's my best friend..," Super Sonic said slowly in anger.  
"...And you just broke him once!" Super Sonic yelled and punches Crimson hard. In response Crimson used his claws to slash at Super Sonic.

He missed a few times until Super Sonic delivers a hard kick at him. Then Super Sonic threw two hard punches at Crimson and then with a third punch he smashes Crimson's cybernetic eye blinding it.  
"ARGH!" Crimson screams in pain and swiftly he threw his clawed fist at Super Sonic and slashed at his chest and then a hard kick to his leg.  
"AAAHHH!" Super Sonic screams in pain and could barely stand up. The red aura on Crimson appeared again.  
"Now I got you what I want you!" Crimson smirks evilly and lifts Super Sonic up by the neck. He raised his clawed fist to everyone's shock.  
"SONIC!" Amy screamed.  
"NO! SONIC!" Tails screamed.

"TIME TO DIE!" Crimson shouted. Super Sonic tries to wrench his hand off him when Crimson prepares to kill him. He threw his clawed fist at Super Sonic until something stopped it.

"What the?!" Crimson turns to see who did it.  
"You're not killing anyone now!" Silver glared. He then used his telekinesis to crush Crimson's remaining functional hand and free Super Sonic.

"And now...yes THAT!" Super Sonic spins around and spindashes at Crimson hitting his core again. As Crimson crashes, the Master Emerald's energy is starting to come out of Crimson much to his shock.  
"NO! I need it to be alive!" He tries to get it back but Super Shadow then appears charging up a chaos spear.  
"CHAOS SPEAR!" Super Shadow fires it at Crimson's core right before the echidna could react.

The chaos spear hits Crimson and the core then began emerging smoke as well. In a violent shaking, the Master Emerald's energy emerges out from Crimson and floats back to the Master Emerald restoring it completely. But for Crimson his body was now undergoing some dramatic turns.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrghhhhhhhh!..."  
With a final scream, Crimson collapse onto the floor. The SSS hedgehogs turns back to normal and gets close to him. Shadow placed his fingers on Crimson's neck. He was not even moving or breathing. Eventually, Tails and Cyo landed next to the SSS hedgehogs. With them came the others.

"Is he?" Silver asked, Shadow looks up and nods.  
"I'm afraid so. So much physical abuse and chaos energy abuse caused his core to being not able to take it anymore when it got too damaged. So our attacks combined with Cyo and Tails finished him off" Shadow explained why Crimson died. Sonic sighs at this, looking at his friends.

"Crimson is finished" Sonic said.  
"It had to be done. He was too dangerous to be kept alive" Amy said.  
"You're right. And Amy, you fought well against Lien-Da" Sonic said to his girlfriend.

"If you wonder where she is, she's tied up there" Amy points to where Lien-Da is. She has just witnessed Crimson died at the hands of the SSS hedgehogs and was boiling in anger.  
"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR KILLING HIM! I WILL...*bonk*..." Lien-Da yelled but was knocked out by Nebula.

"Keep your mouth shut" Nebula glared at Lien-Da. Then they saw Knuckles appear, injured but alive.

"So, how much did I miss?" Knuckles asked.  
"Very much, but good news to you. Crimson is finished" Nebula said. Knuckles saw his dead foster brother's body and walks up to him. Despite his hatred to Crimson, Knuckles closed his eyes to mourn the one he considered his brother once.  
"You may have been evil, but you were my brother" He said quietly. He then opens his eyes again about to leave when Rosie used her healing aura on him to heal his bruises and cuts as well giving his strength.

"Thanks"  
"Don't mention it" Rosie said smiling at him. The Sonic team then leaves the cave with Knuckles carrying Crimson's body and Amy dragging the tied Lien-Da after her. Sonic was relieved that Crimson is gone for now, no need to worry about him tormenting his closest or killing people.

"Tails, I'm really proud of you...well again" Sonic said, placing his hand on Tails' shoulder. Tails took off his helmet and looks at Sonic.  
"Thanks Sonic. I would never give up on you. And either will you" Tails smiled.  
"Yes. So lets say we spend some time later" Sonic brofists with him. They then saw Fiona walk up to them.

"Eh just a question to you two. Could I come along? Because I really want to make up to you after all I did in the past" Fiona said. Sonic and Tails looks at each other then at Fiona, they nod in agreement.  
"Sure, you're welcome" They both said.  
"Thank you so much" Fiona smiles sweetly. Next the Final chapter. 


	23. Chapter 23: The End

**The End**

 **The final chapter's up. Thanks for the 29 reviews**

Tails, Sonic and Fiona where sitting up on a grasshill near Tails' workshop and they looked at the clouds, relaxing after the death of Crimson.

"You know guys, this feels just like the good old days when I was a member at the freedom fighters. And now it's like I'm a freedom fighter again" Fiona said.  
"Yes, but now I'm just the leader of Sonic team" Sonic said.  
"I see. Well now that Crimson is gone for good, we don't have to worry about him anymore right?" Fiona looks at Sonic and Tails.

"Yep, there is no chance that he'll return. Crimson's body is into G.U.N's custody. His mechanical implants are gonna be scrapped so they won't be used again. And also Fiona, I'm really happy that you are on our side again" Tails said. Fiona smiles and reaches her hand and pinched Tails' cheek playfully.  
"He he he he" Tails laughs a bit.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along well now. Well as friends I mean" Sonic said.  
"I understand" Fiona said.  
"Yep since I'm with Cream now. And by the way Fiona and Sonic, we are having a party at the workshop tonight" Tails said getting up. Fiona and Sonic got up too.  
"That's great Tails, I'll be there" Fiona said.  
"Me too" Sonic said.  
"About 06:00 pm it starts" Tails looks at his watch and then at them.  
"Alright then. See you guys there" Fiona said before heading back to Victory's home. Sonic and Tails headed back to the workshop to start preparing for the party.

(With Agent Shinu, Anyone wondered what happened to her? Well here it comes)

"Ohhhhhhhh where? Where am I?" Shinu woke up with a groan, she then saw she was back at Eggman's laboratory and saw she was not wearing her suit or mask, but just a black tank top and pants. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed onto a lab table. She tried to break free but the shackles were too strong. In front of her stood Dr Eggman.

"Well well, So betraying me would let you get away?" Eggman said with sarcasm.  
"Egguman-san?!" Shinu saw Eggman standing there.  
"Yes, and I have seen everything by you joining The Destructix lead by the late Crimson and allied with the Ebony Rogues. And I believed you could do your job as my agent!" Eggman yelled at Shinu. He pressed a button to make the lab table rise up. In front of her were robotic arms with syringes.

"What are you gonna do to me?!" Shinu said terrified at the sight of the syringes filled with some substance.  
"You see Agent Shinu, as a punishment for not coming back to my side I will have you as my lab rat...ehem...lab chipmunk for some tests. And this will hurt!" Eggman said. A sinister grin appeared on his face as he pulled a lever to make the syringes close in to Shinu.  
"Īe! Shinai koto! (No! Not that!)" Shinu struggled as the syringes began inject her with some substance.

(With the heroes, 7:37 PM)

Everyone were at the workshop celebrating their victory of the Destructix and Ebony Rogues. Sonic was having a talk with Amy at the lawn.  
"Amy, after that battle with Crimson at Angel Island, I feel much more confident at being our team's leader. And I am really proud at that Cyo and Tails supported me, Shadow and Silver during our final fight with Crimson" Sonic said.  
"Lets not forget that Blaze helped you a little too. And I did a good job too at defeating Lien-Da, she is into custody now by now but we can't find the remaining Destructix gang and the Ebony Rogues. But I'm sure they won't appear for a while now" Amy said.  
"I hope so. But as I know no big threat might not appear for a while" Sonic said.

"But there might be one" Interrupted a voice.  
"Who said that?" Sonic asked.  
"I did" Said a dark grey hedgehog with long lion-like tail and blue streaks to them.  
"Carnorex?" Sonic recognized him.  
"Of course. Say Amy mind if I talk to Sonic for a moment?" Carnorex asked Amy.  
"Sure go ahead" Amy said allowing the two to have a private talk.

"So what do you wanna say Carnorex?" Sonic asked Carnorex, he noticed a look of concern on Carnorex's face.  
"Well Sonic, you may have defeated Crimson without my help but Zarkovex, my anti might appear any time soon. I have seen him planning to finish what Crimson plotted" Carnorex said to Sonic. This made Sonic a little surprised at these news.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes. But I will try my best to fight him back with your help if he ever appears" Carnorex said. Sonic held out his hand for a promise.  
"I promise I'll help you fight him. But now we have a party to attend to" Sonic said.  
"Alright then. But make sure you inform the team if Zarkvex appears, but don't tell them during the party" Carnorex said.  
"Understood" Sonic nods. They both head back to Amy.  
"So, what did you guys talk about?" Amy asked.  
"About Zarkovex, Carnorex's anti. I'll tell you later" Sonic said.  
"Works for me Sonikku. But now lets enjoy the party" Amy took her boyfriend by her hand. Carnorex heads inside to have something to drink.

Cyo was having a arm wrestling with Shadow at the table and he struggled against his grip.  
"URGH! COME ON!" Cyo struggled. But Shadow then slams Cyo's arm to the side.  
"I won!" Shadow grins. Cyo sighs in defeat and goes back to Bonnie at the couch.

"I was so close this time" Cyo shakes his head.  
"Next time you win" Bonnie cheered him up giving him a monster energy sugar free can.  
"Thanks" Cyo said and opens it with his claw drinking it.  
"Well Shadow has beaten me many times in it" Silver said sitting next to Cyo.  
"Me too" Blaze said.

Nebula was with Shadow and were having a talk with each other.  
"So you beat Cyo in arm wrestling huh?" Nebula asked Shadow.  
"Yep. But I hope he'll try his best next time" Shadow said.  
"Mmhm? You think so? I have beaten my sister, Gamer, Amy, Sonic, Silver and even Blaze in arm wrestling" Nebula said.  
"Okay. But Knuckles was hard to win against" Shadow said.  
"Yep. Say do you think you could train Fiona with me?" Nebula asked Shadow.  
"Well I suppose" Shadow shrugs.

Fiona was led by Tails and Fairy to the lab, they were having a surprise for her there.  
"Alright Fiona no peaking" Fairy told Fiona. They then stops her right in front of Fiona's surprise.  
"Okay you can look now" Tails told Fiona. Fiona opens her eyes and saw that there was a orange and blue armor similar to Tails' mark 1 armor but with a green visor. At first Fiona was at a lost of words

"Is that...for me?" Fiona asked.  
"Yes, It's for you and it's all yours. I made it for you after you became one of the good guys again" Tails said. Fiona looks for a moment at the suit and then after examining it she then hugs Tails.

"Thank you so much Tails. You really are a friendly fox boy" Fiona said with happy tears in her eyes.  
"No worries Fiona. We'll try it out tomorrow" Tails said.  
"Right, now for the party" Fiona said.  
"Sure. I got some diet coke if you like" Tails said.  
"I'm more in for fanta" Fiona said walking with both Tails and Fairy.  
"And I'm more in for the normal Coca cola" Fairy said.

(Sonic's epilogue)

When I first saw my best friend getting broken and Rouge being beaten brutally I thought I would resign as our leader, but I regained my confidence when they recovered, and thanks to some new allies I will never fail them again. And I learned that I don't need to feel too responsible for all their pain. Now that Crimson is gone I will be ready for more deadly opponent coming up but I, Sonic the Hedgehog will never fall!

The End


End file.
